La Sorpresa de Alice!
by Estelaluna
Summary: Alice se va, pero cuando regresa no lo hace sola, mal summary ¡CAPITULO 19! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!
1. Chapter 1

**La Sorpresa De Alice..! ^^**

**Por: Estelaluna**

**yo-: ^^ hola **

**Masquerade: por lo visto te animaste a subir este fics ¬¬**

**Yo: sii ^^ solo espero no arrepentirme u.u**

**Masquerade: ;) todo saldra bien ya veras **

**Yo: Bueno espero qué les guste **** si pueden dejen su comentario, please :D **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Capitulo I Les Tengo una Sorpresa: ¡Ami!**

**HISTORIA:**

**Después de 3 años de no verse Runo le propone a Dan reunir de nuevo a los peleadores, Dan acepta y ambos se ponen a contactar a los amigos. Con el paso de los días fueron llegando a la casa de Dan y Runo. **

**Din don, al oír Runo corre para abrir**

¿?: Hola Runo como has estado?

**Runo:** hola Julie muy bien y Billy?

**Julie:** horita viene esta bajando las maletas del taxi, segura que podemos quedarnos aquí?

**Runo:** claro Julie, te mostrare la casa

**Así que empezaron a caminar por un gran jardín, ya que el restaurante de Runo se había vuelto famoso y ahora ganaba mas al igual que Dan que era socio de Shun y ambos tenían una empresa. Después de caminar llegaron a una cabaña de madera muy bonita.**

**Julie:** hay Runo la cabaña esta muy bonita

**Runo:** si la acaban de remodelar verdad que quedo preciosa

**Julie:** si

**De repente escuchan una voz**

**Dan:** Julie Billy te busca con un monto de maletas!

**Julie:** ¡hay vamos Dan dile a Billy que se espere!

**Runo:** lo mejor será que regresemos a la casa

**Julie:** si

**Pasaron los días y con ellos fueron llegando Marucho y Shun **

**Dan:** listo solo falta Alice

**Runo:** ella llamo y me dijo que se había retrasado su avión

**Marucho:** me hubiera contactado y yo le hubiera mandado a Kato por ella

**Runo:** ya sabes como es Alice Marucho

**Julie:** si no le gusta molestar

**Dan:** pero de todos modos Runo debiste decirle a Alice que nosotros pasaríamos por ella.

**Runo:** crees que acaso no pensé en eso, Alice me dijo que no quería que la fuéramos a buscar y que mejor la esperáramos aquí.

**Dan:** a bueno pero no es para que mi grites!

**Runo:** ¡quien dice que te estoy gritando!

**Marucho:** otra vez no, chicos ya dejen de pelear

**Shun:** es inútil Marucho esos dos pelean como si estuvieran casados

**Julie:** si Marucho tiene razón Shun, parecen marido y mujer

**Runo:** no digas eso Julie!

-le dice Runo-

**Shun mientras tanto pensaba en Alice y en la última vez que la había visto, ambos habían pasado una noche Inolvidable, bajo la luz de la luna. El le había mostrado su amor al igual que ella. Esa noche había sido Inolvidable para los dos. Hasta que a la mañana siguiente Alice se fue sin antes entregarle su mayor tesoro**

-cuando entre tantos gritos escuchan abrir la puerta-

¿?: Hola chicos disculpen mi tardanza

-decía una voz dulce y gentil-

**Runo:** ¡Alice!

-grita Runo mientras corre a abrazar a Alice -

**Julie:** ¡Alice! Que bueno que ya llegaste.

**Dan:** si Alice, pero porque tardaste tanto?

**Alice:** es que tuve un problema con los asientos

**Marucho:** asientos?, pero Alice tu solo ocupas uno, no entiendo

**Alice:** bueno no se si Runo les aya contado que les tenia una sorpresa?

-todos voltean a ver a Runo -

**Runo:** ups lo olvide, ja ja ja

**Julie:** bueno y cual es al sorpresa?

**Alice:** pues…

-no termina de hablar porque es interrumpida por una dulce voz-

¿?: ¡Ami!

**(Astrea: todos saben que los bebes a esa edad no pueden pronunciar algunas letras)**

Todos: ¡Ami!

**Alice:** así es chicos, soy mama

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Masquerade: O.o Alice es mama..!

Yo: Sii ^^ esa era la sorpresa :)

GRACIAS POR LEERLO ^^ BUENO ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO :) Y ESPERO KE DEJEN SU COMENTARIO

SAYONARA..!

Estelaluna-Chan & Masquerade


	2. Capi II ¿Shun como Papa?

**La Sorpresa De Alice..! ^^**

**Por: Estelaluna**

yo-: Hola ^^ jejeje aki les tengo el Capi II

Masquerade: Gracias a Todas las Bellas damas que leyeron este Fics ^^ que son:

**aki Kazami, XNeko-AliceX, zora Kazami, Amaya Kuso , Alicelove001, andorea, Lizzy Kazami, alice darkus vif, MaKy De Tu corazón y SaRiiii** :D

Yo: ^^ Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen ^^ 

**Tal ves tú no seas nadie para el mundo, pero tal ves tú seas del mundo para alguien… **

**Atte**

**Estelaluna 2G**

¿?: ¡Ami!

**(Astrea: todos saben que los bebes a esa edad no pueden pronunciar algunas letras)**

Todos: ¡Ami!

**Alice:** así es chicos, soy mama

**Capi II Shun serias buen Padre: Coincidencia o Destino**

**Runo:** hay Alice felicidades!

**Julie:** si Alice pero a ver queremos verlo

**Enseguida entra una joven junto con una carriola y una pequeña nena sonriente recostada, sus cabellos eran oscuros como la noche sus ojos cafés como los de Alice, su piel morena, y su cabello lacio, lacio.**

**Runo:** hay Alice está preciosa

**Dan:** vaya Alice nunca hubiera creído que tu sorpresa seria esta.

-dice Dan mientras toma a Makoto y se acerca a Runo-

**Enseguida Julie y Billy se le acercan **

**Julie:** hay Billy vete acostumbrando que quiero muchos de estos

-le dice Julie guiñándole un ojo a Billy haciendo que este se sonrojara-

**Alice:** vaya chicos se verían bien de padres

-les dice Alice mientras se ríe, provocando que Julie y Runo se sonrojen-

**Dan:** verdad que si?

-le dice Dan a Alice mientras le guiña el ojo a Runo-

**Marucho: **vaya Dan te queda ese papel muy bien, vas a ser un buen padre

**Dan:** si, pero Shun no seas así anda cárgala

-enseguida Dan le da la bebe a Shun y el la toma con cuidado-

**Dan:** vez Shun tu te vez mejor de padre que nosotros dos

-le dice Dan mientras le guiña el ojo a Shun, provocando que Alice se sonroje y se ponga nerviosa-

**Enseguida Shun se queda admirando a la pequeña bebe y le encuentra un gran parecido a su madre, se quedo unos segundos mirando a la pequeña y la bebe al verlo solo se reía mientras tocaba la cara de Shun. Todos se quedaron impresionados ya que al cargar Shun a la bebe notaron que ambos tenían un gran parecido físico, lo cual provoco que Alice se pusiera nerviosa. Pero después de eso Shun se dio cuenta de que todos lo observaban y salio del transe entregándole la bebe a Alice.**

**Runo:** y Alice donde te estas quedando?  
><strong>Alice:<strong> en un hotel en el centro

**Dan:** Alice y te estas quedando sola?

**Alice:** si, bueno Estela me acompaña pero solo por unos días debido a que tiene que regresar a Moscú.

**Runo:** Alice nos hubieras dicho que vendrías con una bebe para dejarte una habitación libre

-le dice Runo L-

**Dan:** es verdad, todas las habitaciones están ocupadas

**Alice:** no se preocupen vine para que la pasemos bien no para que tengan problemas

-les dice Alice con una sonrisa-

**Marucho:** pero de todos modos Alice no puedes vivir en un hotel, es muy peligroso que vivas tu sola con una bebe y mas en un hotel que esta en el centro.

**Julie:** si Alice Marucho tiene razón, corres muchos peligros

1.- te pueden asaltar

2.- te puede pasar algo a ti o a Makoto.

3.- puedes necesitar ayuda

**Dan:** si Alice lo mejor seria que vivieras con un hombre J

-decía Dan con una sonrisa y muy orgulloso de si-

**Runo:** si Alice Dan tiene razón lo mejor será que vivas con un hombre en pocas palabras lo mejor será que te vallas con Shun.

-decía Runo con una carcajada J-

**Alice:** Runo no creo que Shun deba cargar conmigo y menos con Makoto

-decía Alice mientras se ponía nerviosa-

**Dan:** hay vamos Alice, Shun tiene una casa muy grande y estoy seguro de que su mama le encantaría verte otra vez.

**Runo:** Dan tiene razón, pero aquí Shun es el que tiene la ultima palabra.

**Enseguida todos voltean a ver a Shun y el solo estaba mirando a Makoto, hasta que sale de sus pensamientos**

**Shun:** claro que te puedes quedar en mi casa Alice a mi madre le encantara verte.

**Alice se queda sorprendida al ver la respuesta de Shun**  
><strong>Julie:<strong> bueno ya todo esta arreglado

-dice mientras toma del cuello a Billy-

**Runo:** si, ahora que tal si cenamos todos juntos.

**Dan:** claro, que dices Alice?

**Alice:** pues por mí no hay problema, pero aquí la palabra que vale es la de Shun

-les menciona Alice mientras que empieza a jugar con sus manos-

**Dan:** que dices Shun?

**Shun:** Alice te quieres quedar?

**Alice:** si, pero si lo deseas nos podemos marchar ahora

-le dice Alice mientras toma la carriola-

**Shun:** entonces nos quedamos a cenar

**Todos se quedan sorprendidos debido a la respuesta de Shun.**

**Shun:** bueno, y a que horas empezara la cena, que no podemos irnos tan noche por el bien de Makoto.

**Runo:** así se habla Shun, Alice y Julie me acompañan a la cocina para preparar la cena?

**Julie:** claro que te ayudaremos Runo  
><strong>Alice:<strong> me encantaría ayudarte Runo pero Estela ya se va al hotel y quien cuidara de Makoto.

**Dan:** no te preocupes Alice Shun, Billy y yo la cuidaremos.

**Alice:** en verdad Dan, no se les dificultara?

**Dan:** no creo además solo te iras por unos minutos

**Estela:** amiga Alice ya me tengo que ir al hotel

**Alice:** si Estela quieres que te llame un taxi?-pero al decir eso escuchan hablar a Marucho-

**Marucho:** Estela si quieres te puedo llevar a tú hotel?

**Estela:** no se ¿Alice?

**Alice:** por mi no hay ningún problema

**Estela:** muy bien Marucho acepto su propuesta

**Enseguida Marucho toma la maleta de Estela y ambos salen por la puerta muy sospechosos (hay que tomar que Estela era una chica de 90 60 90, su cabello era negro y lacio, y sus ojos eran de color morado, lo cual cautivo al rubio en este fics el tiene 18 y ella 17 )**

**Julie:** vamos Alice está con los mejores niñeros J

**Runo:** vamos Alice solo serán unos minutos.

-le dice Runo mientras la jala a la cocina-

**Alice:** esta bien

**Después de que se fueron las chicas empezó a llorar Makoto**

**Masquerade: Marucho? ¬¬**

**Yo. ^^ jejejeje esta liindo : ) **

**Marucho: Hola Luna ^^ **

**Yo: Este….^^ hola Marucho**

**Marucho: quieres ir a pasear?**

**Yo: ^w^ Claro **

**Masquerade: OoO' ..!**

**Yo: ^^ Sayonara..! Espero sus Reviews..! jejejeje ^^ –enseguida salimos**

**Masquerade: ¬¬ mugroso enano ojos de ángel**

**Marucho: decias algo Masquerade? **

**Masquerade: ^^ para nada **

**Masquerade & Estelaluna 2G**


	3. Capi III Nosotros la Cuidamos!

**La Sorpresa De Alice..! ^^**

**Por: Estelaluna**

yo-: Hola ^^ jejeje aki les tengo el Capi III

Masquerade: Gracias a Todas las Bellas damas que leyeron este Fics

Yo: por cierto una amiga escritora me preguntaba qué a quien se le ocurria dejar a una bebe con Dan Kuzo

Masquerade: eske si Estelaluna pobre niña ¬¬

Yo: oye yo soy la escritora tú el qué me ayuda con los comentarios no te kejes ¬¬

Yo: ^^ Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen ^^ 

**Tal ves tú no seas nadie para el mundo, pero tal ves tú seas del mundo para alguien… **

**Atte**

**Estelaluna 2G**

**Capi III Nosotros la Cuidamos: El llamado de la Sangre, peleadores como niñera**

**Después de que se fueron las chicas empezó a llorar Makoto**

**Dan:** como se supone que deja de llorar

-dice mientras que carga a la bebe y la movía de arriba a bajo-

**Billy:** no se como Julie quiere muchos de estos.

-decía Billy mientras que la bebe le jalaba la gorra y gritaba-

**Dan:** ya por favor deja de llorar , ¡hay que problema!

-decía Dan en el suelo mientras que la bebe le jalaba el cabello y lo golpeaba con la sonaja-

**Mientras tanto Shun estaba mirando por la ventada las estrellas. Perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando es interrumpido por un grito**

**Dan:** ¡Shun! ¡Ayúdanos!

**Billy:** ¡por favor Shun!

**Enseguida Shun voltea a ver a Makoto y decide ayudarlos. Pero al acercarse a ellos toma a la bebe y se sienta en un sillón. Dan y Billy no entienden la acción de Shun cuando miran que Shun saca una hoja de su bolsillo. Enseguida empieza a tocar una canción con la hoja, a lo que Makoto solo se tranquiliza y empieza a sonreírle a Shun, los chicos se quedan sorprendidos al ver como Makoto se tranquilizaba con Shun y su canción, cuando van entrando las chicas…**

**Runo:** chicos ya no escuchamos gritos esta todo bien?

**Dan:** claro Shun tranquilizo a Makoto con una canción. ¿Porque no se apuraban?

Makoto ¡no paraba de llorar y gritar y golpear.

**Runo:** calmare chico que tú te ofreciste a cuidar de ella, así que ahora no te quejes

-le dice Runo levantando la voz-

**Dan:** no me grites, quien te crees?

**Julie:** chicos calmarse mejor vamos a cenar que se hace tarde

**Billy:** si, Julie tiene razón mejor vamos a cenar

**Runo:** esta bien vamos. Vienes Shun?

**Shun:** si, pero Makoto?

**Runo:** dijo Alice que la recostaras en la carriola y que ella horita vendría

**Shun:** esta bien a horita voy

**Después de eso todos se marcharon menos Shun que se quedo con Makoto.**

**Pero mientras que Shun jugaba con Makoto Alice iba entrando a la sala.**

**Alice:** hola Shun, vengo a darle de comer a Makoto

-decía Alice con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba con el biberón-

**Shun:** claro Alice está muy tranquila, te puedo ayudar?

**Alice:** claro Shun, por lo que veo Makoto te quiere mucho

**Shun:** si me encantan los bebes, pero además ella tiene algo especial

**Alice al escucharlo se puso nerviosa y se sentó a su lado**

**Alice:** si, Shun quiero agradecerte por aceptarnos en tu casa

**Shun:** no es nada Alice, y quien fue el afortunado?

**Alice:** como dices Shun?

-le pregunta mientras levanta a la pequeña Makoto-

**Shun:** porque el padre de Makoto no te acompaño?  
><strong>Alice:<strong> soy madre soltera Shun

**Decía Alice un poco sonrojada debido a que Shun se acercaba mas a ella, a tal punto de que estaban a solo unos centímetros, pero cuando estaban a punto de revivir viejos tiempos apareció Dan **

**Dan:** Shun, Alice dice Runo que se den prisa

**Enseguida Alice se separo de Shun y ambos se sonrojaron**

**Alice:** si Dan ya vamos

**Dan:** bueno pero apresúrense

-les decía Dan mientras salía de la habitación-

**Alice:** será mejor que vallamos al comedor

**Shun:** si, vamos te ayudo con Makoto

**Alice:** gracias

-le dice Alice sin mirarlo a los ojos-

**Al llegar a la cocina se sientan juntos. Enseguida Shun le empieza a dar de comer a Makoto… cuando empiezan a platicar debido a que Marucho ya había regresado pero no con las manos vacias n_-**

**Dan:** vaya Shun si que eres bueno con los bebes

**Runo:** mira, mira el mejor peleador bakugan no pudo con una bebe

**Dan:** ¡no solo es una bebe Runo!

-le grita Dan-

**Runo:** claro que si y por lo que veo no puedes con una pequeña e inocente bebe

-le decía Runo para que Dan rabiara-

**Dan:** así pus si eres tan buena porque no la cargas?

-le dice Dan retándola-

**Runo:** me estas retando

**Dan:** si

**Enseguida Runo se pone de pie y se acerca a Shun, **

**Runo:** Shun deja que cargue a la bebe

**Enseguida Shun voltea a ver a Alice y ella le señala que lo haga, así que Shun se la da pero al no sentir a Shun Makoto empieza a llorar y a jalarle el cabello a la peliazul**

**Runo:** ¡ha! ¡Suéltame nena por favor!

-decía Runo mientras que la bebe la sujetaba de su largo cabello azul-

**Dan:**¡ ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! No que era muy fácil?

-se burlaba Dan-

**Enseguida Shun se pone de pie y sujeta a la pequeña Makoto haciendo que se tranquilizara.**

**Dan:** ves como no era muy fácil

**Runo:** vaya Alice quien es el padre de Makoto

-decía mientras se acomodaba sus coletas-

**Julie:** no es por nada pero de seguro heredo el humor del padre

-decía Julie mientras se mofaba de Runo-

**Dan:** vaya si no te conociera Shun diría que esa niña es tuya

-decía Dan mientras se ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza-

**Todos al escucharlo se quedaron callados mientras que Alice al ponerse en pie se sonrojo y callo desmayada, después de unos minutos Alice despertó**

**Dan:** Alice que bueno que ya despertaste

-decía Dan mientras que sonreía-

**Runo:** Alice pero que te paso?

**Alice:** nada supongo que me desmaye de cansancio.

**Shun:** Alice puedes caminar?

-le pregunta Shun mientras le ponía a Makoto en los brazos-

**Alice:** si Shun puedo caminar

**Después de una hora Shun le dice a Alice que deberían marcharse antes de que oscurezca mas y se despiden.**

**Runo:** bueno Alice como estarás cansada por tu viaje te vemos mañana en la tarde

**Alice:** si Runo gracias por todo.

**Runo:** Shun te las encargo mucho

-le dice Runo con cara de suegra a lo cual Shun solo asintió con la cabeza-

**Después de eso empezaron el camino a la casa de Shun, las estrellas brillaban al igual que la luna. Y como siempre tenían que pasar por un lago el cual estaba cerca de un parque. Mientras que Alice caminaba con la carriola Shun no podía dejar de mirarla. Así siguieron el camino hasta llegar a un bosque, pero al llegar Shun rompió el silencio **

**Shun:** y…Alice que has hecho en tu vida? Aparte de ser mama

**Alice:** pues la verdad es que no mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos regrese a Moscú. Mi abuelo me presento muchos jóvenes adinerados, pero nunca pasaron de una cena y de salidas a platicar por los parques. Y luego de que me entere de que estaba embarazada deje las citas a un lado y empecé a preparar todo, me hubiera encantado que Runo y Julie me acompañaran a comprar las cosas de bebe pero quería que fuera sorpresa y conociéndolas todo mundo se hubiera enterado antes de que llegara.

**Shun:** y el padre de Makoto porque no te acompaño?

**Alice:** Shun ya te dije que soy madre soltera

-le contesta tratando de evitar decir más-

**Shun:** si pero Makoto no vino de Paris

-le dice Shun con la intención de hacerla reír-

**Alice:** en eso tienes razón ella vino de Moscú.

-le dice Alice con una sonrisa -

No cambias Shun

**Shun:** en verdad piensas eso?

**Alice:** claro

**Así se la pasaron platicando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Shun, pero al llegar Shun se aleja de Alice y ella se acerca a unas flores pero lo que no recordaba era que ahí había una trampa y al momento en que iba a caer a un agujero **

**Alice:** !

**Shun la salva tomándola en sus brazos y evitando que cayera al notar que no caía Alice miro que Shun la había salvado y **

**Alice:** gracias Shun

-le dice Alice sonrojada-

**Shun:** debes tener cuidado Alice mi casa esta llena de trampas

**Alice:** si ya no recordaba,

-contesta Alice aun sonrojada-

**Pero al ver Shun a Alice bajo la luz de la luna la miro a los ojos y Alice al observarlo se empezó a acercar a Shun poco a poco cuando son interrumpidos por la mama de Shun (Ms) y su abuelo**

**Masquerade: jejejeje **

**Yo: Dan para ser papa le falta muxxo**

**Dan: no puedo creer qué esa bebe sea hija de Alice ¬¬ **

**Shun: porque no?**

**Dan: porque tiene el mismo humos qué *en eso yo le cierro la boca***

**Yo: ^^ espero qué les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios :D **

**Masquerade & Estelaluna 2G**


	4. Capi IV  Me alegra volver a verte:

**La Sorpresa De Alice..! ^^**

**Por: Estelaluna**

**Yo: ^^ Hola amigos xD **

**Masquerade: graxxias a todos ls qué han leido este fics **

**Yo: así es ^^ **

**Shun: y qué pondras en este capi Luna? ¬¬**

**Masquerade: en verdd kieres saberlo?**

**Shun: siii **

**Masquerade: bueno pus… **

**Enseguida las luces se apagan y se escucha el ruido de una sarten golpeando a alguien, 2 segundos después las luces se encienden **

**Shun: y Masquerade? O.o –pregunta buscandolo**

**Yo: este…dijo qué se le quemaban los frijoles y saliio corriendo ^^ **

**Shun: ¬¬ segura Luna? –entonces qué es lo qué escondes tras de ti?- pregunta al ver que tenía una sarten **

**Yo: este….eske me dieron ganas de cocinar ^^ –digo lanzando la sarten hacia otro lado**

**Shun: no se porque pienso qué algo le hiciste ¬¬**

**Yo: yooooo? Shun me ofendes –digo llorando **

**Cuando entra Masquerade arrastrandose**

**Shun: O.O Masquerade que te pasó?**

**Yo: este…. ^^ jejejeje **

**Aki les dejamos el capi IV espero les guste y dejen su comentario xD jejejeje mientras tanto nosotros llevaremos a Masquerade al hospital. ^^**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN XD**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capi IV Me alegra volver a verte: Sra. Kazami soy mama n_n**

**Shun la salva tomándola en sus brazos y evitando que cayera al notar que no caía Alice miro que Shun la había salvado y **

**Alice:** gracias Shun

-le dice Alice sonrojada-

**Shun:** debes tener cuidado Alice mi casa esta llena de trampas

**Alice:** si ya no recordaba,

-contesta Alice aun sonrojada-

**Pero al ver Shun a Alice bajo la luz de la luna la miro a los ojos y Alice al observarlo se empezó a acercar a Shun poco a poco cuando son interrumpidos por la mama de Shun (Ms) y su abuelo**

Abuelo: quien anda ahí?

Ms: papa estas bien?

Abuelo: creo que hay alguien en el patio

Ms: ten cuidado

**Ambos al ver a Shun y a Alice se acercan **

Abuelo: vaya Shun creí que era un ladrón

Ms: hijo porque cargas a Alice?

**Al darse cuenta Shun baja a Alice y ella va por la carriola**

**Alice:** mucho gusto señora Kazami

Ms: mucho gusto Alice pero que haces aquí? Y en los brazos de mi hijo

-pregunta la señora mientras que le da una sonrisa-

**Shun:** mama Alice esta de visita y no se podía quedar sola en un hotel

-le dice Shun tratando de que olvide lo sucedido-

Ms: claro que no es muy peligroso, pero y esa bebe?

**Shun:** es la hija de Alice

Abuelo: Alice ya eres madre?

**Alice:** si ella es mi hija Makoto

-les dice mientras les muestra la pequeña nena que estaba jugando con una sonaja

Ms: Alice está preciosa

**Alice:** gracias señora Kazami

Abuelo: lo mejor será que pasemos y adentro platican

-les dice mientras abre la puerta-

**Ya adentro Shun cargo a Makoto, Alice solo sonreía al ver como jugaba Makoto con Shun. **

**Alice:** que lindos se ven

-se dice a si misma mientras saca su cámara fotográfica-

Ms: y Alice estas casada?

**Alice:** no, nunca me case

-le contesta mientras tomaba fotografías-

Ms: porque no Alice?, eres una chica muy linda, inteligente de buena familia

**Alice:** gracias señora pero solo un chico hizo sentirme mujer hace mucho tiempo, además no es fácil encontrar un chico el cual acepte una niña que no es suya.

-le dice Alice mientras le toma fotos a Makoto-

Ms: ya veo, estas igual que mi hijo Shun, el aun no encuentra la chica ideal.

**Shun al ver que Makoto bostezaba se acerca a Alice **

**Shun:** Alice vamos te mostrare tu habitación para que Makoto descanse

**Alice:** si, gracias Shun, con permiso, señora Kazami

Ms: hijo dale la habitación que este frente a la tuya

**Shun:** si madre

**Enseguida ambos se marchan y en la sala solo se quedan la mama de Shun y su abuelo**

Ms: me alegra que Alice este aquí

Abuelo: si ya era hora de que Shun pasara más tiempo con chicas

Ms: creí que te gustaba mantenerlo entrenando?

Abuelo: si pero también quiero conocer a mis bisnietos

-le dice mientras le guiña el ojo-

Ms: no le encontraste un parecido muy grande con la bebe?

Abuelo: creí que solo yo lo había notado

Ms: no será que Makoto es…

**Mientras tanto Shun cargaba a Makoto hacia la habitación donde dormiría mientras que ella llevaba la pañalera.**

**Shun:** listo Alice aquí puedes dormir

-le dice mientras señala una habitación y abre la puerta-

**Alice al entrar se quedo muy sorprendida ya que la habitación estada pintada en unos tonos violetas con lila. Y tenia un balcón en el cual se podían ver todas las estrellas y la luna se veía en toda su majestuosidad. En ella había un ropero de roble grande con grabados de flores silvestres. Todo era perfecto hasta las sabanas combinaban con la habitación de Alice. **

**Alice:** Shun y a donde lleva esa puerta?

**Shun:** al cuarto de la bebe

**Alice:** al cuarto de la bebe?

**Shun:** si, Alice te dimos esta habitación porque esta pegada a otra donde puede dormir Makoto

**Alice:** hay Shun pero no debiste

**Shun:** anda mínimo mírala

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**yo: bueno espero qué les haya gustado ^^**

**Enseguida sale el doctor **

**Doctor: Luna **

**Yo: si doctor ^^ como esta Masquerade?**

**Doctor: bien tenía hemorragias internas pero ya las controlamos –doce como si nada **

**Enfermera: hola Luna y Masquerade?**

**Yo: hola lola esta internado otra vez**

**Enfermera: a Ok dile qué las enfermeras le mandamos saludos n.-**

**Yo: Ok ^^**

**Shun: O.o medio hospital conoce a Masquerade ¬¬**

**Yo: sii jejejeje **

**Enfermera: eske viene aki con frecuencia –decía lola **** - pero creo k mañana sale del hospital ^^**

**Doctor: esperemos qué dure más tiempo fuera del hospital esta vez Luna ¬¬**

**Yo: jejejejeje ^^ si doctor **

**ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS XD **

**ATTE**

**Masquerade&Estelaluna**


	5. Capi V Shun no debiste:es para mis hijos

**La Sorpresa De Alice..! ^^**

**Por: Estelaluna**

**Yo: ^^ Hola amigos xD aquí estoy de vuelta con la contii y Masquerade ya regreso del hospital ^^ **

**Masquerade: Hola Chics :D**

**Yo: ^^ que bueno que estes bien –pero enseguida entra cierta rubia–**

**Ángela: Masquerade–kun..! –grita empujandome–**

**Yo: Grr Grrr Ángela qué rayos haces aquí…! **

**Ángela: vine a visitar a mi baby **

**Masquerade: gracias angela me alegra ver que al menos alguien se preocupa por mi –dice tomandola de la cintura–**

**Yo: (Maldito Masquerade Gigolo) ¬¬**

**Masquerade: que dices si nos vamos a otro lugar hay muxxos cuervos aki –dice mirandome–**

**Ángela: ah..! lo que tú digas mi baby ;) **

**Yo: Grr Grr Espero que les guste el Capii creo qué matare a alguien –decía con una katana en mii liinda maniita–**

**Alis: NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ^^**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tal vez tú no seas nadie para el mundo, pero tal ves tú eres el mundo para alguien…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capi V Shun no debiste: es para mis hijos **

**Alice:** Shun y a donde lleva esa puerta?

**Shun:** al cuarto de la bebe

**Alice:** al cuarto de la bebe?

**Shun:** si, Alice te dimos esta habitación porque esta pegada a otra donde puede dormir Makoto

**Alice:** hay Shun pero no debiste

**Shun:** anda mínimo mírala

**Al cruzar la puerta entraron a una habitación color verde esmeralda con una cuna cerca de la ventana de la cual entraba luz de la luna, tenia juguetes por doquier tenía una alfombra que combinaba con la habitación y un ropero pequeño.**

**Alice:** Shun esta preciosa pero como

**Shun:** esta era mi habitación de pequeño, mi madre no quiso deshacerse de nada ya que quiere que mis hijos duerman aquí-

-decía un poco sonrojado-

**Alice al escucharlo se empezó a sonrojar por lo que Shun había dicho. Enseguida Alice tomo a Makoto y la recostó en la cuna. Segundos después ambos salen de la habitación para entrar a la de Alice, pero al entrar Shun le dice que descanse y sale. Alice al ver como se marcha Shun decide salir al balcón a tomar aire y ordenar sus pensamientos**

**Alice:** que me pasa,

-se preguntaba a si misma-

¿Porque Shun?, esperaba que ya tuvieras familia, para poder sacarte de mi mente, pensando y restregándome en la cara que ya eras de otra, porque me haces sufrir así.

-se decía mientras cerraba los puños y golpeaba el balcón-

¿Porque Shun, porque?. Vine para poder quitarme la venda de los ojos y sacarte de mi mente y corazón, pero ahora te tengo tan cerca, tan cerca y no te puedo decir lo que ciento y menos que Makoto es nuestra hija, que fue producto de nuestra demostración de amor esa noche de verano.

-se decía Alice mientras miraba la luna-

**Mientras tanto Shun recorría el jardín tratando de calmar sus pensamientos**

**Shun:** porque no me puedo sacar a Alice de mi mente. Alice porque después de casi 3 años regresas, yo aun no te puedo olvidar, y sabes ahora que estas tan cerca de mi, no te puedo decir que te amo, tu ya hiciste tu vida con otro y no solo eso te le entregaste de una forma que solo a mi lo hiciste, pero a pesar de todos eso te sigo amando y no me importa que también hayas sido de otro, e incluso aceptaría a tu hija que es tan hermosa como tu.

-decía Shun mientras miraba las flores cuando escucha que alguien se le acerca por atrás-

¿?: Hijo te encuentras bien?  
><strong>Shun:<strong> si mama, solo estoy pensando

Ms: enserio y puedo saber en que?

**Shun:** mama no quiero hablar de eso

-le dice Shun mientras que mira la luna-

Ms: hijo se que piensas en Alice, tanto te cuesta decírmelo

**Shun:** no es eso mama, si no que por primera vez no se que hacer, no se que pensar y no se que sentir

Ms: hijo es normal que te sientas así, después de un tiempo Alice regresa y con una linda niña, la cual te aprecia mucho y por lo que veo tú también la quieres.

-le dice mientras le sonríe-

**Shun:** es verdad mama, quiero mucho a Makoto y mas sabiendo que es hija de Alice.

Ms: entonces hijo que te detiene?

**Shun:** es que si Alice ya no me quiere? No soportaría que me rechazara

Ms: y entonces prefieres quedarte con la duda y guardarte tus sentimientos?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**yo: bueno espero qué les haya gustado ^^**

**angela: así o my Baby –gritaba como loka–**

**yo: O.o **

**Masquerade: ya no te muevas tanto**

**Enseguida ambos salen de la habitación **

**Yo: en mi conciencia no se hace eso..! –grito rompiendole un jarron en la cabeza y masquerade cae con un chichonzote –**

**Masquerade: O.o zzz**

**Ángela: Masquerade–kun..! –grita mientras sale con un emparedado–**

**Yo: qué es eso? **

**Angela:es el emparedado qué Masquerade–kun me hizo **

**Yo: O.o eso era lo que estaban haciendo?**

**Angela: si que creias? **

**Yo: nada ¬¬ este…**

**NO DUERMAN NI CASTREN A SUS MASCOTAS..! ^^ **

**ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS XD **

**ATTE**

**Masquerade&Estelaluna**


	6. Capi VI: Una Hija Como Tu

**La Sorpresa De Alice..! ^^**

**Por: Estelaluna**

**Yo: ^^ Hola amigos xD aquí estoy de vuelta con la contii **

**Masquerade: asii es la sube despues de siglos ¬¬**

**Yo: ¬¬ mira nadie te pregunto además he estado ocupada**

**Masquerade: enserio aciendo qué? ¬¬**

**Yo: tengo ensayos de Banda de Guerra todos los diias además la preparatoria me kita muxxo tiempo u.u**

**Masquerade: xD la niña esta feliz porque le fue bien en su promedio de primer periodo **

**Yo: asii es ^^ pero como sea Alis has los honores ^^**

**Masquerade: porque ella? **

**Yo: porque a ella le pasaran cosas y tii no**

**Masquerade: mmm ok**

**Alis: NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ^^**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tal vez tú no seas nadie para el mundo, pero tal ves tú eres el mundo para alguien…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capi V: ¿Te encuentras bien?: Fuertes Declaraciones: Shun TeAMO**

¿?: Hijo te encuentras bien?  
><strong>Shun:<strong> si mama, solo estoy pensando

Ms: enserio y puedo saber en que?

**Shun:** mama no quiero hablar de eso

-le dice Shun mientras que mira la luna-

Ms: hijo se que piensas en Alice, tanto te cuesta decírmelo

**Shun:** no es eso mama, si no que por primera vez no se que hacer, no se que pensar y no se que sentir

Ms: hijo es normal que te sientas así, después de un tiempo Alice regresa y con una linda niña, la cual te aprecia mucho y por lo que veo tú también la quieres.

-le dice mientras le sonríe-

**Shun:** es verdad mama, quiero mucho a Makoto y mas sabiendo que es hija de Alice.

Ms: entonces hijo que te detiene?

**Shun:** es que si Alice ya no me quiere? No soportaría que me rechazara

Ms: y entonces prefieres quedarte con la duda y guardarte tus sentimientos

**Al escucharla Shun se quedo callado **

Ms: hijo piensalo yo quiero lo mejor para ti y si es con Alice esta bien, pero tomes la decisión que tomes yo siempre te apoyare.

**Enseguida la mama de Shun se marcha a descansar y Shun decide ir a hablar con Alice, así que empieza a caminar hacia al habitación de Alice, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y decide entrar, pero al hacerlo no mira a Alice acostada y se dirige al balcón ahí se encuentra a Alice, pero dormida al verla se quedo admirando su belleza. Y después de eso decidió que lo mejor seria recostarla en su cama, pero al tomarla en sus brazos ella inconscientemente lo toma del cuello y este se sonroja al ver como Alice se refugiaba en su pecho. Enseguida la acuesta pero al hacerlo Alice empieza a abrir los ojos a lo cual Shun se le acerca diciéndole**

**Shun:** descansa Alice

-le dice Shun mientras toca su mejilla calidamente-

**Pero al hacerlo Alice solo le sonrío mientras que susurraba unas palabras que hicieron pensar a Shun**

**Alice:** Shun te amo

-susurro Alice mientras se acomodaba entre las almohadas-

**Shun al escucharla decir esas tres palabras hizo que sus pensamientos se calmaran, así que decidió marcharse cuando decide ir al cuarto de Makoto, al entrar mira todo el cuarto iluminado por la luna y se acerca a la cuna. Ahí mira a la pequeña descansado, cuando Shun estaba por irse escucha como la bebe lloraba. Enseguida Shun se acerca a la bebe y la toma en sus brazos después de eso se sienta en el sillón pero al hacerlo la bebe despierta y al mirarlo se ríe como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Shun al verla le sonríe también y se pone a hablarle. **

**Shun:** sabes Makoto eres una niña muy linda, pero de seguro todo se lo debes a tu madre sabes tienes sus mismos ojos, y su sonrisa dulce, no sacaste sus ondulados cabellos pero tienes unos cabellos negros como la noche y tu piel es morena como la arena de la playa fresca y hermosa.

-decía Shun mientras le hacia cosquillas-

Tienes la misma nariz de tu madre. Pero sacaste el cabello de tu padre

-decía mientras le acariciaba sus mechones negros-

Sabes Makoto si me dieran a elegir mi hija te elegiría a ti.

-decía mientras sonreía-

Sabes te diré un secreto, yo y tu mama fuimos muy felices hasta que se fue a Moscú y yo me quede aquí. Nosotros éramos peleadores y de los mejores, pero por algunas razones nos separamos y tu mama tubo que regresar a su hogar, a pesar de todo mi dolor no la detuve ya que yo sabía que nunca podría volver a amar. Lo que hubiera dado por tener una hija como tu con tu madre

-decía mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla-

**Pero lo que no sabia era que Alice había escuchado todo lo que Shun le había dicho a Makoto. Enseguida decidió regresar a su cama y regresar después. Mientras tanto Shun veía como Makoto se dormía entre sus brazos a el también le daba sueño. Después de unas horas Alice despertó y fue a ver a sus dos amores, pero al entrar a la habitación miro como Shun tenia abrazada a Makoto y ambos descansaban muy placidamente, así que los cubrió con una manta dándole un beso a cada uno. Enseguida Alice se arregla y baja a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pero ya abajo se encontró a la madre de Shun**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**yo: espero que les haya gustado :D **

**Masquerade: es imposible que después de todo Shun todavía no se de cuenta qué Makoto es su hija ¬¬ **

**Yo: ¬¬ y ti en qué te afecta eso **

**Masquerade: yo nomas decía qué **

**Yo: mira mejor cállate Shun se dara cuenta en el momento ideal**

**Shun: de qué me debo de dar cuenta? –decía un pelinegro entrando a mi conciencia –**

**Yo: bueno qué ya nadie respeta mi conciencia o qué? ¬¬ ya nisikiera puedo tener privacidad **

**Shun: ¬¬ no me cambies el tema Luna **

**Yo: mira Shun serás liindo pero la qué manda en el fics soy yo, así qué comportate **

**Shun: o si no qué?**

**Yo: ¬¬ –enseguida tomo una sarten y miro a Shun– **

**Shun&Masquerade: O.o **

**Yo: NO DUERMAN NI CASTREN A SUS MASCOTAS..! ^^**

**¡SALUDOS DESDE EL NORTE DE MÉXICO!**

…↓…

**¿Reviews?**

**ATTE**

**Masquerade&Estelaluna **


	7. Capii VII: Verdades Ocultas

**La Sorpresa De Alice..! ^^**

**Por: Estelaluna**

Yo: ^^ Hola amigos xD aquí estoy de vuelta con la contii

Tomas: así es ^^

Runo: y quien es el Luna?

Yo: el es Tomas H. Norstein

Tomas: es un honor ^^

Runo: lo mismo digo, pero aun no entiendo el que te ayudaba no era Masquerade?

Yo: así es pero en el capi pasado Shun me reto el y Masquerade fueron a parar al hospital

Runo: O.o

Yo: hoy iremos a visitarlos ya le dije a Alice por si quiere ir ^^ nos acompañas?

Runo: si pero prometeme que no me harás nada

Yo: Ok ^^ Alis me haces el honor?

**Alis: NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN ^^**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tal vez tú no seas nadie para el mundo, pero tal ves tú eres el mundo para alguien…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capi VI Verdades Ocultas: Alice se quien es el padre de Makoto, Sra. escape de mi casa**

**Pero lo que no sabia era que Alice había escuchado todo lo que Shun le había dicho a Makoto. Enseguida decidió regresar a su cama y regresar después. Mientras tanto Shun veía como Makoto se dormía entre sus brazos a el también le daba sueño. Después de unas horas Alice despertó y fue a ver a sus dos amores, pero al entrar a la habitación miro como Shun tenia abrazada a Makoto y ambos descansaban muy placidamente, así que los cubrió con una manta dándole un beso a cada uno. Enseguida Alice se arregla y baja a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pero ya abajo se encontró a la madre de Shun. **

**Alice:** Oh buenos días señora Kazami

Ms: buenos días Alice, ¿Cómo dormiste?

**Alice:** bien me quede dormida en el balcón pero desperté en la cama

Ms: a de seguro Shun te llevo a tu cama

**Alice:** si es lo mas seguro

Ms: Alice te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Alice al oírla se pone nerviosa-

**Alice:** claro señora Kazami

Ms: ¿Alice me puedes decir si Shun es el padre de Makoto?

**Alice:** porque me pregunta eso señora Kazami?

Ms: porque es muy obvio el parecido de Shun y Makoto, no crees?

**Alice al escucharla se queda callada mientras mira las fotos de Makoto que estaban en la mesa y las de Shun que la señora Kazami había sacado para compararlos**

**Alice:** si, la verdad es que Shun es el padre de Makoto

-dice mientras toma una foto de Shun-

Ms: pero Alice porque no le dijiste nada

**Alice:** no se tenía miedo de que Shun no me correspondiera y fuera de otra

Ms: Alice, Shun jamás te ha dejado de amar.

-le dice mientras le pone la mano en el hombro-

**Alice:** en verdad eso cree?

Ms: claro Alice conozco a mi hijo

**Alice:** pero señora yo me hubiera quedado pero Shun nunca me lo pidió

Ms: a mi hijo le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, pero solo contigo se abre del todo

**Alice:** si señora solo conmigo Shun se abrió en todos los sentidos

-decía Alice sonrojada-

Ms: y Alice porque regresaste?

**Alice:** señora Kazami, no regrese de visita regrese porque cuando mi abuelo supo que estaba embarazada quiso comprometerme con Klaus, pero yo no quise ya que no lo amo, pero mi abuelo me dijo que lo debía de hacer para levantar el apellido de la familia, pero yo le conté mi historia a Klaus y el me ayudo a escapar, pero mi abuelo no me dejara en paz hasta que Makoto tenga un apellido con el cual pueda presentarla ante sus amistades

Ms: no te preocupes Alice nosotros te ayudaremos y apoyaremos en todo. Bueno basta de charlas me ayudas a preparar el desayuno?

**Alice:** claro señora Kazami

**Mientras tanto Shun estaba despertando y al mirar a Makoto decide que lo mejor será dejar a la bebe en su cuna y el se iría a bañar. Pero al momento de que recostó a la bebe ella despertó y al mirar a Shun solo le sonrió volviendo a dormirse. **

**Después de unos minutos Shun salio de la regadera y se dirigió a la cocina ahí encontró a Alice con un mandil que resaltaba sus ojos. **

**Alice:** hola Shun, buenos días quieres desayunar?

-le pregunta mientras se acerca con una bandeja-

**Shun:** si Alice gracias, y mi madre?

**Alice:** horita regresa dijo que saldría por unos minutos

**Shun:** se fue sola?

**Alice:** no, salio con tu abuelo

-le dice mientras que se sienta-

Así que puedes tranquilizarte

-le dice Alice sonriendo-

**Shun:** estamos solos?

**Alice:** pues no Makoto aun esta dormida

-Le dice nerviosa-

**Enseguida empiezan a desayunar sin decir palabra alguna, después de unos minutos acabaron y Alice recogió los platos llevándolos a la cocina ahí, empezó a lavarlos y Shun al no poder mas con sus instintos la siguió al verla de espaldas se acerca muy sigilosamente y la toma por la cintura Alice al voltear y verlo se sonroja pero Shun al verla sonrojarse la acerca mas a su cuerpo y la besa, Alice al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos acepta el beso y así duraron unos minutos cada vez la temperatura subía mas y mas. Shun cada vez bajaba mas sus manos hasta llegar a la cintura de Alice, y Alice cada vez se sujetaba más del cuello de Shun, y cuando todo iba muy bien Alice escucha un grito.**

**Shun:** que pasa Alice?

-le pregunta Shun mientras la separa de su cuerpo-

**Alice:** es Makoto

**Shun:** que tiene?

**Alice:** esta llorando, tengo que ir a verla

-le dice mientras lo mira a los ojos y se aleja-

**Enseguida Alice se aleja de Shun y se dispone a ir a la habitación de Makoto, pero al llegar tomo a Makoto en sus brazos se sienta en el sillón y le empieza a cantar mientras le da biberón**

Bajo el mismo Cielo

_Tú y yo tomados de la mano viendo el mar_

_Recuerdos que a mi vuelven con solo oír tu voz_

_Todo es felicidad_

_Porque al sonreír yo soy feliz_

_Tú llenas mi mundo de amor_

_Si la promesa es que vamos a estar juntos tú y yo_

_Bajo el mismo cielo el mismo cielo azul_

_Al caer las hojas al suelo pienso…_

_La vida me ha dado fuerza y crecimiento_

_Siento una gran dicha y suerte tenerte_

_Si algún día nos perdemos tendremos que encontrarnos_

_En algún lugar y bajo el mismo cielo azul…_

**Al acabar la pequeña Makoto ya había dejado de llorar y Alice la volvió a recostar en la cuna, cuando va entrando Shun **

**Shun:** Alice quieres que vayamos al hotel por tus cosas?

**Alice:** Shun debo de decirte la verdad

-dice Alice mientras se postra ante el balcón-

**Shun:** que verdad Alice?

**Alice:** Shun yo no vine de paseo

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

*En el hospital con Tomas, Runo, Alice, Tamiko y su servidora*

doctor: hola Luna

yo: hola doctor

doctor: si buscas a Masquerade esta en la misma habitación de las veces pasadas –dice mirando sus notas–

yo: Ok doctor ^^

doctor: no es necesario que te diga donde esta o si?

Yo: no doctor ya conozco el hospital como la palma de mi mano

Runo: enserio a ver, dime donde esta el baño?

Yo: entras hasta el fondo y pasas a la secretaria lucy, después tomas a mano derecha, caminas 5 menos y veras una puerta la abres subes las escaleras y llegaras con servicio social al lado esta el baño ^^

Runo: O.o pus cuantas veces has estado aquí?

Yo: mmm ya perdi al cuenta después de que Masquerade se resbalo por las escaleras

Runo: se cayó? ¬¬

Yo: sii eske nose fija por donde camina ^^

Alice: pero si en tú conciencia no hay escaleras Luna? –dice mirando a Makoto

Yo: O.o este…. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI ^^

Runo: ¬¬

**Yo: NO DUERMAN NI CASTREN A SUS MASCOTAS..! ^^**

**¡SALUDOS DESDE EL NORTE DE MÉXICO!**

…↓…

**¿Reviews?**

**ATTE**

**Masquerade&Estelaluna **


	8. Capii VIII: Shun no vine de Paso!

**La Sorpresa De Alice..! ^^**

**Por: Estelaluna**

Yo: ^^ Hola amigos xD aquí estoy de vuelta con la contii

Alis: así es ^^

Astrea: no deberías de estar estudiando? ¬¬

Yo: estas igual qué Masquerade ¬¬

Alis: Luna no nos vas a presentar?

Yo: asii ellas son mis otras personalidades de seguro ya las conocen n.n Alis es una chica dulce mientras qué astrea es la que piensa siempre más aya y en parte es budista.

Astrea: así es

Alis: ^^

Yo: bueno perdon por hacerlas esperar pero eske apartir de mañana tengo puros exámenes semestrales porque ya se termino mi semestre, por fin vacaciones xD jejeje ya me las merecía tengo un montón de songfics por hacer :) pero como sea espero y les guste ^^

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tal vez tú no seas nadie para el mundo, pero tal ves tú eres el mundo para alguien…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capi VII Shun no vine de Paseo: un amigo me ayudo**

**Alice:** Shun yo no vine de paseo, lo que pasa es que escape de mi casa

-le dice entre sollozos-

**Shun:** pero porque Alice?

**Alice:** porque cuando mi abuelo supo que estaba embarazada quiso comprometerme con Klaus, pero yo no quise ya que no lo amo, pero mi abuelo me dijo que lo debía de hacer para levantar el apellido de la familia, pero yo le conté mi historia a Klaus y el me ayudo a escapar, pero mi abuelo no me dejara en paz hasta que Makoto tenga un apellido con el cual pueda presentarla ante sus amistades –le dice llorando–

**Shun:** es por eso que no traes equipaje, verdad?

**Alice:** si, Shun Estela es una amiga que se ofreció para ayudarme y te lo digo porque no quiero que digan que soy una mentirosa

-le dice mientras empieza a derramar unas lágrimas-

**Shun:** pero porque no buscas al padre de Makoto?

**Alice:** porque, porque tengo miedo de que no me acepte

-le dice Alice mientras lo mira a los ojos-

**Shun:** Alice no te preocupes yo te ayudare, es mas puedes quedarte a vivir con nosotros

-le dice mientras le limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos-

**Alice:** pero Shun tengo que decirte algo muy importante

**Shun:** anda dímelo

**Alice:** no Shun aquí no, por favor que sea en el parque al anochecer,

**Shun:** esta bien

-le contesta Shun mientras le toma la mano-

**Después de eso bajaron y vieron que la mama de Shun y su abuelo habían llegado. **

Ms: hijo con que estaban arriba

-le dice haciendo que Shun se sonroje-

**Shun:** si mama, pero que pasa?

Ms: al parecer tengo que salir de viaje por unos análisis

**Shun:** pero por cuanto tiempo?

Ms: por 2 días

**Shun:** pero mama no te puedes ir sola

-le dice Shun con cara de preocupado-

Ms: claro que no hijo por eso tu abuelo me acompañara

Abuelo: así es Shun yo acompañare a tu madre

**Shun:** pero mama porque no puedo ir

Ms: hijo porque no podemos dejar sola a Alice y menos con todas las trampas que hay en la casa

**Shun:** tienes razón mama, y cuando se van?

Ms: mañana en la tarde

Abuelo: ah y Shun antes de que se me olvide llamo Dan y nos pidió que les dijéramos que hoy en su casa hay fiesta,

**Shun:** una fiesta?

Abuelo: si y….

-no pudo terminar porque la mama de Shun lo interrumpió-

Ms: si hijo y la cena es a las 8 PM. Y también dijo que llevaras a Alice

-le dice mientras le guiña el ojo a Shun-

Así que Alice debes arreglarte y verte muy linda

**Alice:** si señora, pero y Makoto?

Abuelo: no te preocupes Alice nosotros cuidaremos de ella, y a todo esto donde esta?

**Shun:** esta dormida acaba de comer, pero mama Alice no tiene ropa

-le menciona Shun haciendo que Alice se sonrojara-

Ms: no te preocupes Alice yo tengo muchos vestido de tu talla, si quieres te los puedo obsequiar.

**Alice:** muchas gracias pero no quiero ser una molestia

Ms: para nada ven te mostrare los vestido

-le decía mientras la llevaba a un sótano-

**Mientras que Shun entraba en la habitación de Makoto y por accidente tira la pañalera, pero al hacerlo mira algunas fotos de Alice cuando estaba embarazada y mira las fechas, se da cuenta de que se embarazo poco tiempo después de que se marcho. Y al terminar de ver las fotos en su cabeza había una gran interrogante**

**¿MAKOTO SERÁ MI HIJA? **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alis: fue algo corto no crees?

Yo: si pero eske se me corto la inspiración jejejeje eske debía de kedar en incognita ^^

Astrea: te mataran por esto lo sabias ¬¬

Yo: no puedo morir me tengo ek vengar de Shun en el fics de una amiga escritora qué se llama "TORTURA" me tenog ek vengar de ese baka ¬¬

Astrea: la venganza no es buena

Yo: pero es dulce jejejeje bueno espero y les haya gustado n.n

**Yo: NO DUERMAN NI CASTREN A SUS MASCOTAS..! ^^**

**¡SALUDOS DESDE EL NORTE DE MÉXICO!**

…↓…

**¿Reviews?**

**ATTE**

**Estelaluna & Alis & Astrea **


	9. Capi IX El Padre de Makoto eres tú

**La Sorpresa De Alice..! ^^**

**Por: Estelaluna**

* * *

><p>Yo: ^^ Hola amigos xD aquí estoy de vuelta con la contii<p>

Shun: milagro ¬¬

yo: hay ya casate ¬¬

shun: cres ke Alice se quiera casar conmigo? *_*

yo: nose ¬¬ pero si es asi ke vida le esperaria

shun: dimelo tu, tu eres la escritora de este fics

yo: creeme ya lo escribi jejejeje y es muy gracioso xD

Trunks: hola luna

yo: hola trunks ^^ bueno no les quito mas su tiempo asi que a leer ^^

**=NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN= **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tal vez tú no seas nadie para el mundo, pero tal ves tú eres el mundo para alguien…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capi VIII ¿Makoto será mi hija?: El Padre de Makoto eres tú…**

**Mientras que Shun entraba en la habitación de Makoto y por accidente tira la pañalera, pero al hacerlo mira algunas fotos de Alice cuando estaba embarazada y mira las fechas, se da cuenta de que se embarazo poco tiempo después de que se marcho. Y al terminar de ver las fotos en su cabeza había una gran interrogante**

**¿MAKOTO SERÁ MI HIJA?**

**Enseguida Shun se acerca a la pequeña y decide guardar la compostura. Al anochecer Shun ya estaba listo para la fiesta solo faltaba que Alice saliera, pero después de unos minutos Alice bajo con un hermoso vestido verde limón muy coqueto. Al verla Shun se quedo con la boca abierta pero disimulo, enseguida Alice se despidió de Makoto. Pero antes de irse el abuelo de Shun les pidió que se esperaran**

Abuelo: Shun y se irán caminando?

**Shun:** si, por?

Ms: pero les queda un poco lejos hijo

**Shun:** mama ya estoy acostumbrado a caminar

Ms: si pero Alice no y aparte mírala esta muy bonita como para que se vayan caminando

**Alice:** no hay problema señora Kazami,

Ms: ya se que no pero hijo es muy peligroso.

**Al escucharla se quedo callado tratando de adivinar hasta que punto quería llegar**

Abuelo: Shun tu madre tiene razón, yo se que por ti no hay problema pero…

-lo interrumpió la madre de Shun-

Ms: Alice es una chica linda y es peligroso que ande en las calles ha estas horas de la noche. Ya se que va contigo hijo y que tu la protegerías a toda costa pero por favor, toma el auto para que me sienta mas segura. Además no quieres que Makoto se quede sin mama o si Shun?

**Shun enseguida volteo a ver a su madre la cual tenía a Makoto cargada, y al mirar a la pequeña Makoto se acerco a su abuelo.**

**Shun:** esta bien mama me llevare el auto

Ms: gracias hijo me dejas mas tranquila. Papa dale las llaves

Abuelo: toma Shun

-le dice mientras le entrega las llaves-

Ms: manejas con cuidado Shun

-Shun al oírla solo asiente con la cabeza mientras cierra la puerta-

**Alice y Shun empezaron su camino. Pero al llegar a la fiesta nunca se esperaron lo que pasaría. **

**Dan:** buenos chicos de seguro se preguntaran el porque están aquí

**Marucho:** la verdad es que si Dan de una vez dinos

-decía Marucho mientras que jugaba con su game boy -

**Runo:** vamos Dan ya diles

-le dice mientras que se le acerca y le toma de la mano-

**Dan:** el motivo de esta reunión es que Runo Y YO NOS VAMOS A CASAR

Marucho-**Julie:** ¡que!

**Alice:** hay que bueno Runo, al fin se decidieron

-decía Alice mientras se acercaba a Runo con los brazos abiertos-

**Shun:** Dan milagro que te atreviste

**Dan:** y que Shun tu cuando darás tu brazo a torcer

-le dice mientras le pica las costillas-

**Marucho:** que bueno Dan y para que vean los invito a irnos de vacaciones

-dice Marucho mientras sonreía-

**Julie:** eso Marucho y ¿a donde iremos?

-le dice Julie mientras le guiña el ojo-

**Dan:** que tal si vamos a la playa, que dices Runo?

**Runo:** por mi esta bien, pero con la condición de que Shun y Alice también vayan

**Marucho:** que dices Shun?

**Shun:** ¿Alice quieres ir?

**Alice:** claro Shun pero si vas tu

-le dice un poco sonrojada-

**Shun:** entonces iremos

**Julie:** si!, todos vamos a ir, eso será genial, Marucho puedo invitar a Billy verdad?

**Marucho:** claro Julie, bueno que tal si nos vemos dentro de una semana? Debo arreglar todo, lo del hotel, la recepción y todo eso.

**Dan:** bueno ya que todo esta arreglado que tal si empezamos con la fiesta, invitamos a todos los peleadores bakugan.

-les dice Dan mientras sonríe-

**Runo:** bueno y ahora peleadores y peleadoras el karaoke. Quien será el o la valiente

**Julie:** ¡vamos chicos anímense!

-decía Julie mientras que sonreía-

**Dan:** yo no canto Julie

-le dice Dan mientras que voltea a otro lado-

**Julie:** bueno tu Marucho

**Marucho:** gracias Julie pero estoy enfermo de la garganta

-decía Marucho con tal de safarse de Julie-

**Runo:** entonces tu Alice

-le dice Runo a Alice mientras que se le acerca-

**Alice:** es que no se

-decía Alice un poco nerviosa cuando siente que alguien se le acerca por atrás-

**Shun:** vamos Alice tienes una voz hermosa

-decía Shun mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-

**Alice:** esta bien Shun

-dice Alice convencida por la mirada de Shun-

**Dan:** damas y caballeros denle un gran aplauso a Alice

-todos aplaudieron-

**Alice:** muchas gracias por sus aplausos esta canción se llama

**_"Bajo El Mismo Cielo Azul"_** y se la dedico a un chico muy especial y a mi hija

**_Tú y yo tomados de la mano viendo el mar_**

**_Recuerdos que a mi vuelven con solo oír tu voz_**

**_Todo es felicidad_**

**_Porque al sonreír yo soy feliz_**

**_Tú llenas mi mundo de amor_**

**_Si la promesa es que vamos a estar_**

**_Juntos tu y yo bajo el mismo cielo_**

**_El mismo cielo azul_**

**_Al caer las hojas al suelo pienso…_**

**_La vida me ha dado fuerza y crecimiento_**

**_Siento una gran dicha y suerte tenerte_**

**_Si algún día nos perdemos tendremos que encontrarnos_**

**_En algún lugar y bajo el mismo cielo azul…_**

**Todos al escuchar cantar a Alice se quedaron impresionados ya que nadie la había escuchado cantar solo Shun. Mientras tanto Shun pensaba **

**Shun:** (esa es mi Alice, la chica por la cual sigo adelante, la luz de mi mundo, la flor de mi jardín).

**Julie:** ¡denle un fuerte aplauso a Alice! ¿y quien se atreverá a subir al escenario?

¿Hay algún valiente? Julio, te animas?

Julio: no gracias yo le daré una visita a la mesa de bocadillos.

**Julie:** entonces tu Marucho?

**Marucho:** Julie no gracias yo estoy ocupado

**Julie:** ven Billy dales el ejemplo

-dice Julie mientras mira a Billy-

**Billy:** no Julie gracias pero me duele la cabeza

**Julie:** no puede ser que de tantos peleadores ninguno quiera pasar a cantar una canción

-dice Julie haciendo berrinche-

¿?: Yo lo are

-dice una voz, pero al reconocerla no lo pueden creer-

**Julie:** vaya es bueno ver que hay un hombre en este lugar

-dice Julie para que los demás se enfaden-

**Dan:** como es posible que un chico pase a cantar quien seria capaz

-se preguntaba mientras se ponía las manos tras la cabeza pero todo cambio cuando miraron quien era-

**Dan:** ¡Shun!

-grita Dan mientras que se cae tipo anime-

**Alice:** (piensa) Shun va a cantar?, vaya nunca lo había escuchado.

**Shun:** esta canción es para la única chica que me ha hecho feliz desde que la conocí, es una chica especial y estoy feliz porque después de tiempo sin verla regreso y con un bello tesoro, esta canción es para ti, y se llama

**_"No me doy por vencido"_**

**_Me quedo callado_**

**_Soy como un niño dormido_**

**_Que puede despertarse_**

**_Con apenas sólo un ruido_**

**_Cuando menos te lo esperas_**

**_Cuando menos lo imagino_**

**_Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro_**

**_Y te lo digo a los gritos_**

**_Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido_**

**_Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido_**

**_Ni sospechas cuando te nombré_**

**_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_**

**_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_**

**_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_**

**_Una señal del destino_**

**_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_**

**_Tengo una flor de bolsillo,_**

**_Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera_**

**_Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera_**

**_Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida_**

**_Que brilla más cada día,_**

**_Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría_**

**_Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida_**

**_Desde aquel momento en que te vi…_**

**_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_**

**_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_**

**_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_**

**_Una señal del destino_**

**_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_**

**_Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras_**

**_No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré_**

**_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_**

**_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_**

**_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_**

**_Una señal del destino_**

**_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_**

****Todos aplaudieron ya que nunca habían escuchado cantar a Shun** **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

yo: ^^ espero que les haya gustado al verdd es que como ya son vacaciones espero actualizar seguido ya e me urge subir otro fics :D de ShunxAlice

Shun: O/ / /O xk de Alice y yo?

yo: si no quieres la puedo poner con keith o Klaus o Lynk ¬¬

shun: O.O no claro ke no con ninguno de esos pervertidos

yo: ¬¬ no te mordiste la lengua

shun: ¬¬

yo: bueno me despidoo** ^^ PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Yo: NO DUERMAN NI CASTREN A SUS MASCOTAS..! ^^**

**¡SALUDOS DESDE EL NORTE DE MÉXICO!**

…↓…

**¿Reviews?**

**ATTE**

**Estelaluna&Shun **


	10. Capitulo X Una Linda Noche

**La Sorpresa De Alice..! ^^**

**Por: Estelaluna**

yo: Hola ^^

Trunks: es bueno verlos de nuevo

yo: asi es n.n perdon por haberme ausentado

trunks: si es un milagro ke no hayas publicado ningun Songfics

yo: yase n.n pero luego no les quito mas su tiempo asi que a leer :)

* * *

><p><strong> Agradecimientos a: <strong>

**Hoshigaku Mizuki, Alicelove001, Maky SiemprE ContigO, Anzu Kazami **y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante ^^** a Flor569 **

* * *

><p><strong>=NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN= <strong>

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tal vez tú no seas nadie para el mundo, pero tal ves tú eres el mundo para alguien…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capi X Una Linda Noche (no me gusto el titulo pero bueno)**

**Todos aplaudieron ya que nunca habían escuchado cantar a Shun,**

**Julie:** denle un fuerte aplauso a Shun! El único chico que se atrevió a cantar

-decía Julie mientras Shun bajaba del escenario en dirección a Alice-

**Alice:** vaya y esa canción?

**Shun:** te gusto?

**Alice:** me encanto Shun esa chica debe ser muy especial

-decía mientras miraba a Shun-

**Shun:** claro que es una chica muy especial la estoy viendo justo ahora

-decía mientras que la tomaba de la cintura-

**Y cuando estaba a punto de besarla llega Dan e interrumpe en el mejor momento con unas copas de mas +_+**

**Dan:** hola amigos, oye Shun que buena voz tienes sabes ahora que me voy a casar quiero que tu y Alice sean nuestros padrinos y que aparte lleven a su hija Makoto

-decía Dan en 2 de sus 5 sentidos cuando llega Runo-

**Runo:** vamos Dan será mejor que te sientes

-decía Runo mientras lo sujetaba-

**Alice:** Runo que tomo Dan que lo puso en tan mal estado?

**Runo:** nada solo probo el ponche y…

-es interrumpida por Alice-

**Alice:** le debió de afectar el alcohol

-decía Alice, pero fue interrumpida por Shun-

**Shun:** Dan no puede probar el alcohol porque se pone muy mal

-decía Shun mientras la tomaba de la mano-

**Runo:** así es el ponche tenia alcohol y eso le afecto

-decía Runo mientras vigilaba a Dan-

Shun no sabia que tenias esa voz al igual que tu Alice los dos cantaron muy bien.

-decía Runo mientras que los felicitaba-

**Alice:** gracias Runo, pero dinos cuando es la boda?

**Runo:** no se pero Alice quiero que seas mi dama de honor

**Alice:** claro Runo

**Runo:** bueno entonces yo te diré cuando iré a comprar el vestido para que me acompañes y te buscas uno para ti.

**Alice:** gracias Runo pero…

-fue interrumpida por Shun-

**Shun:** no te preocupes Runo ella te acompañara

**Runo:** gracias Shun te la encargo, pero y Makoto?

**Alice:** se quedo con la madre de Shun

**Runo:** a y Alice tenemos que ir de compras

**Alice:** de compras?

**Runo:** si hay que comprar las cosas para el viaje.

**Pero mientras Runo le decía eso a Alice Dan se había parado y se había ido al ponche. Pero al voltear se dieron cuenta de que Dan ya no estaba.**

**Runo:** Alice me tengo que ir pero disfruten la fiesta yo iré por Dan.

**Alice:** ten cuidado Runo

**Pero después de eso fueron a sentarse en la mesa donde estaba Julie, cuando escuchan que ponen música para bailar. **

**Julie:** hay Billy no crees que es una noche hermosa?

**Billy:** si Julie pero eres mas hermosa tu

-le dice con el fin de que se sonroje-

**Alice:** hay que lindo

-decía mientras sonreía, cuando siente que alguien la mira-

**Alice:** Shun te pasa algo?

**Shun:** no Alice, pero te quiero preguntar una cosa?

**Alice:** enserio cual?

**Shun:** si quieres bailar conmigo?

-decía mientras que en sus mejillas se veía un leve sonrojo-

**Alice:** claro Shun

**Enseguida Shun se puso de pie junto con Alice y ambos iniciaron el baile, mientras tanto.**

**Mira:** vaya Ace mira nunca imagine que Shun y Alice quedarían juntos

-decía mientras tomaba un poco agua-

Ace: yo tampoco pero que tal si les seguimos la corriente?

-decía mientras se sonrojaba-

**Mira:** a que te refieres Ace?

-le preguntaba Mira cuando mira que Ace hacia una reverencia-

Ace: me permitirías esta pieza?

-Mira al escucharlo se sonrojo-

**Mira:** claro que si caballero

**Y empezaron a bailar también y así se fueron integrando mas parejas, Billy y Julie, Joe y Chan (que en toda la noche no vieron a Shun y a Alice juntos), y después de un rato Dan recobro 4 de sus 5 sentidos e invito a bailar a Runo. Después de un rato Shun noto a Alice un poco cansada y decide que lo mejor seria que ya se marcharan ya que pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada.**

**Shun:** Alice creo que lo mejor será que nos marchemos…

**Alice:** si Shun tienes razón

-decía mientras que buscaba a Runo cuando mira que estaban en la mesa del ponche se acercaron-

**Alice:** Runo todo fue muy hermoso pero tenemos que irnos

**Runo:** no te preocupes Alice además ya es tarde

**Shun:** gracias por todo Runo y nos despides de Dan.

**Runo:** si Shun, no te preocupes, pero no quieres que los deje en su casa

**Shun:** gracias Runo pero traemos carro.

**Runo:** Ok Shun cuidas de Alice

**-le dice mientras le guiña el ojo provocando que se sonrojara el pelinegro- **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

yo: ^^ espero y les haya gustado

Trunks: y esperen a ver el proximo capitulo ahi la verdd saldra a flote :D

Jake: que fuerte!

Trunks: si porque -le tapo la boca- O.O

yo: ^^ hasta el proximo capitulo ;)

**^^ PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Yo: NO DUERMAN NI CASTREN A SUS MASCOTAS..! ^^**

**¡SALUDOS DESDE EL NORTE DE MÉXICO!**

…↓…

**¿Reviews?**

**Atte**

**Estelaluna **


	11. Capitulo XI: El Silencio de Shun

**La Sorpresa De Alice..! ^^**

**Por: Estelaluna**

yo: Feliz Navidad! -grito vistiendo un traje rojo de saco y falda con botas negras

Brock: señorita Luna se ve tan hermosa -decia con un pavo en mano

yo: gracias ^^

Alice: Feliz Navidad Luna ^^ -decia con regalos en las manos

yo: igualmente Alice ^^ y Shun?

Alice: fue por la piñata ^^

Masquerade: milagro que anda de buenas ¬¬ -decia mientras cargaba una montaña de regalos-

yo: esque le entro el espiritu Navideño :)

En eso entra cierto rubio

Marucho: Hola amigos ^^

Alice: Hola Marucho -dice meintras lo abraza-

Marucho: Espero que les guste los regalos

yo: MIENTRAS ELLOS ESTAN CON LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA NAVIDAD ^^ USTEDES PUEDEN LEER LA CONTII DEL FICS ASI KE NO LOS MOLESTAMOS MAS.

* * *

><p><strong> Agradecimientos a: <strong>

**Hoshigaku Mizuki, Alicelove001, Flor569, Marifer12 & AliceyShun ^^ mil arigatos**

* * *

><p><strong>=NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<strong>

**Tal vez tú no seas nadie para el mundo, pero tal ves tú eres el mundo para alguien…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capi XI ¿Shun que sienten por nosotras dos?: El silencio de Shun**

**Después de eso empezaron el camino cuando Alice le pide a Shun que se detenga en el parque. Enseguida Alice se baja y se dirige hacia los columpios, pero al llegar a ellos se sienta en uno y se empieza a mecer, cuando llega Shun.**

**Shun:** puedo tomar asiento madame?

**Alice:** claro, pase usted

-decía Alice con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció-

**Shun:** que te pasa Alice, desde que llegaste te has comportado extraña?

**Alice:** Shun que sientes por mi y Makoto?

-decía mientras que miraba la luna-

**Shun consternado por la pregunta de Alice decidió guardar silencio para meditar en lo que diría. Mientras tanto Alice se moría por el silencio de Shun, hasta que Shun dijo palabra**

**Shun:** Alice Makoto es una niña hermosa que cualquier hombre quisiera como hija, no entiendo como su padre no la querría si es igual de preciosa que tu. Y tu Alice, eres la única mujer que he amado y amare a pesar de todo.

-decía mientras le tomaba las manos haciendo que esta se sonrojara-

**Alice:** Shun si te dijera algo que cambiara por completo tu vida aun así me aceptarías?

**Shun:** claro Alice

**Enseguida Shun le toco la mejilla, Alice al sentir su cariño decidió que lo mejor seria que le dijera la verdad.**  
><strong>Alice:<strong> Shun

**Shun:** si Alice?  
><strong>Alice:<strong> ¡Makoto es tu hija!

**Alice lo dijo con mucha rapidez, pero Shun fue capaz de entender el mensaje, al escucharla decir esas palabras su corazón se detuvo y su mente se apago haciendo que le diera la espalda a Alice, Alice al ver que no había respuesta de Shun y al verle dándole la espalda. Alice se dio cuenta de que Shun la había rechazado y entonces salio corriendo hacia el lago, pero al ser tan tarde no contaba con que unos sujetos la habían visto, mientras tanto Shun seguía en Shock.**

**Shun:** (pensaba) lo sabia Makoto es mi hija. Pero como es posible que Alice creyera que no la apoyaría?, yo quiero a Makoto y también a ella como para protegerla de todo, y eso are ahora que se la verdad. Podré protegerlas a ambas, y también podré ver a Makoto crecer, yo sabía que Alice había sido solo mía y de nadie más, eso quiere decir que me ama al igual que yo a ella.

-pensaba con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando su sonrisa desaparece-

**Shun:** ¡Alice! –grita desesperado mientras que la buscaba con la mirada-

**Shun al percatarse de que Alice se había marchado corriendo fue en su busca a toda velocidad, mientras tanto Alice se encontraba sentada en una banca cuando….**

¿?: Hola preciosa, pero que hace una cosita tan linda como tu a estas horas de la noche en el parque rodeada de hombres?

**Alice al ver que estaba rodeada trato de salir corriendo pero uno de ellos la sujeto **

¿?: Ya te vas? Pero si acabas de llegar

-decía el idiota #1 con una sonrisa en la cara-

**Alice:** suélteme por favor, déjeme ir

-decía Alice mientras que trataba de librarse-

¿?: Creo que eso no será posible preciosa, veras somos muchos y no creo que alguien venga a salvarte

****Alice:** ¡Auxilio! **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

yo: ^^ espero y les haya gustado -digo frente a uan mesa y sobre esta le pavo de navidad-

Shun: Poque ella tiene que cortar el pavo? ¬¬

Marucho: porque ella es al escritora del fics

Alice: asi es shun ^^

Shun: ¬¬

yo: bueno entonces cortalo tú -digo dandole el cuchillo-

pero cuando shun lo iba a cortar

Dan: miren santa claus! ^^ -todos voltean pero al darse vuelta

Shun: O.o y el pavo?

yo: u¬¬ ese perro se lo llevo! -grito mientras miro a un perro con el pavo en la boca

Brock: TwT ese pavo me llevo toda uan semana

Julie: hay! la navidad se arruino :(

Jake: ke fuerte! ya no habra navidad -decia llorando en su brazo

yo: Me disculpan un momento -digo alejandome-

Dan; fue demasiado apra ella ¬¬

**5 minutos despues**

yo: ya llegue.! -grito con una pizaa- Listo a cenar -digo abriendo la caja- no es pavo pero es algo ^^ -decia mientras otras 5 pizzas llegaban-

Runo: pero como le hiciste Luna?

yo: ;) tengo contactos -digo mientras tomo uan rebana de pizza y se la doy a Dan- ademas invite a unas amigos en eso entran Tomas, Trunks, #17, XXX ^^ - Pasen y Disfruten -digo poniendo musica - ^^BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO C:

TODOS: **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**LES DESEA SU AMIGA LUNA Y TODOS LOS PELEADORES BAKUGAN ^^ **

**¡SALUDOS DESDE EL NORTE DE MÉXICO!**

…↓…

**¿Reviews?**

**Atte**

**Estelaluna**


	12. Capitulo XII: ¡¡¡Alice Peligra! OO

**La Sorpresa De Alice..! ^^**

**Por: Estelaluna**

yo: ^^ Hola!

Masquerade: TwT -agarrado de mi pierna derecha

yo: ya sueltame Masquerade -digo mirandolo-

Masquerade: fue orrible T.T -decia llorando

yo: Solo te encerraron 15 minutos ¬¬

Masquerade: pero fueron los peores 15 minutos de mi vida TwT

yo: pus que te hicieron?

Masquerade: ME PUSIERON A VER UN DOCUMENTAL DE NACIONAL GEOGRAFIC SOBRE COMO NACEN LOS BEBES Y FUE HORRIBLE!

yo: O.o

Masquerade: UNA SEÑORA SE COMIO UN BEBE! -grita desmayandose -

yo: ¬¬ hay Masquerade que hare contigo -.-U -digo mirandolo- NO LES QUITAMOS MAS SU TIEMPO Y MIENTRAS LEEN LLEVARE A MASQUERADE AL PSICOLOGO -.-U UFF OTRA VEZ -sale una pelinegra con un Masquerade cargado tipo saco de patatas-

* * *

><p><strong> Agradecimientos a: <strong>

**Alicelove001, Marifer12, Roxi Gonzales, Kumi-d, Maky SiemprE ContigO & Andromedasamantha ^^ mil arigatos**

* * *

><p><strong>=NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<strong>

**Tal vez tú no seas nadie para el mundo, pero tal ves tú eres el mundo para alguien…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Capi XII "¡Auxilio!": Alice peligra y Shun la abraza<strong>

**Alice:** ¡Auxilio!

**Gritaba Alice mientras que pataleaba y se oponía, cuando escuchan una voz **

¿?: Suéltala

-se escuchaba decir a una voz-

**Pero al ver quien era Alice sonrió **

**Alice:** ¡Shun!

**Shun:** que acaso no escucharon suéltenla es una orden

-decía Shun con una cara seria-

Idiota #1: y si no? Que harás nos golpearas a todos? No me hagas reír, ja ja ja ja!

-decía mientras se reía junto con los otros 9 idiotas-

**Shun:** ya que insisten

**Enseguida Shun empieza a golpear a todos hasta que acaba con cada uno. Después de eso se acerca a Alice **

**Shun:** Alice estas bien?

**Alice:** si Shun gracias

**Shun:** por que huiste Alice? Si no hubiera llegado esos tipos quien sabe que te hubieran hecho, debes de tener mas cuidado –le dice un poco exaltado

**Pero al escucharlo Alice en vez de sentirse mejor se puso a llorar, cuando empieza a llover. Shun al ver la reacción de Alice se da cuenta de que la había lastimado y al verla bajo la lluvia la abraza aprisionándola con su pecho, hasta que decide romper el hielo.**

**Shun:** por favor Alice no vuelvas a hacer eso no puedo imaginar como seria mi vida sin ti o Makoto

-decía Shun mientras la abrazaba más fuerte-

**Alice:** enserio Shun piensas eso? No estas enojado conmigo?

**Shun:** no Alice lo contrario me acabas de dar la mejor noticia del mundo y ahora que se la verdad viviremos juntos como una familia.

**Alice al escuchar esas palabras tan dulces abraza a Shun con más fuerzas mientras lo mira a los ojos, **

**Alice:** (pensaba) los ojos de Shun se ven hermosos en la lluvia

**Shun:** en que tanto piensas?

-dice mientras le quita un mechón de cabello mojado de su cara-

**Alice:** en lo mucho que te amo

**Shun al escucharla le sonríe y se dan un beso bajo la calida lluvia que caía esa madrugada. Después de eso decidieron que lo mejor seria que regresaran al auto para llegar a la mansión Kazami, pero al llegar se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban dormidos así que decidieron no hacer ruido y se fueron a cambiar, pero la lluvia empezó a caer mas fuerte junto con truenos y relámpagos, pero Alice al estar cepillandose el cabello para secarlo escucho un ruido y al voltear miro una figura enseguida Alice grito y Shun llego**

**Shun:** Alice que te ocurre?

**Alice:** no nada Shun me pareció ver algo

-decía algo exaltada-

**Shun:** estas segura Alice?

**Alice:** si Shun no te preocupes

-decía poniendo una sonrisa en su cara-

**Enseguida Shun se tranquiliza y decide marcharse a su habitación, pero antes se acerca a Alice**

**Shun:** Alice puedo ver a Makoto?

**Alice:** Shun ella es tu hija claro que puedes verla

****Al escucharla entran al cuarto de Makoto ahí Shun la mira y Alice la toma en sus brazos y se la da a cargar a Shun, Shun al cargarla le da un beso en la frente.** **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**yo: Doctor como esta Masquerade?**

**Doc: Mmmm al parecer vio algo que lo traumo demaciado , acaso tu tienes algo que ver? ¬¬**

**yo: Esta vez NO ¬¬ -digo mientras me acomodo las vendas que uso en las manos-**

**Doc: Ok entonces tengo un tratamiento de electrochoques 3:)**

**yo: O.o no creo que sea lo mejor (y luego dice que yo soy la que lo ataranta ¬¬) **

**Doc: entonces solo queda que repose '¬¬ (tendre que embrutecer a otro) **

**Dan: O.O BARNEY ES BUENO, BARNEY ES MI AMIGO- repetia**

**yo: O.o Ok ya nos vamos -digo mientras tomo a Masquerade **

**Dan: POR PIEDAD LLEVAME CONTIGO TWT **

**yo: Ufff ok -enseguida me los llevo a las 2 - ¬¬ (CON RAZON LOS DOCTORES SON LLAMADOS "MATASANOS") ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ^^ SAYONARA!**

**¡SALUDOS DESDE EL NORTE DE MÉXICO!**

…↓…

**¿Reviews?**

**Atte**

**Estelaluna**


	13. Capitulo XIII Es tú hija

"**La Sorpresa de Alice"**

**Por: Estelaluna**

**Se ve a una pelinegra en el centro del bosque con su ropa, sucia y rota esta al parecer se esconde de alguien **

**Yo: *donde estas* –piensa mirando a todos lados cuando un kunai explosivo le llega y salta cubriendose cuando una sombra aparece enseguida hace lanza todo un arsenal de kunais y desaparece.**

**Sasuke: donde estas? –pregunta mirando a todos lados buscando a su oponente**

**Yo: *Jutsu clones de sombra* **

**Enseguida aparecen varias lunas y están atacan la joven ninja después de unos minutos ambos terminan en el pasto recostados **

**Yo: Sasuke haz el honor **

**Sasuke: Ok **

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas Gracias a :<strong>

**Hoshigaku Mizuki, Kumi–d, Marifer12, andromedasamantha, Alicelove001 & Maky SiemprE ContigO miles de arigatos por acompañarnos en cada capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>=NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN=<strong>

**:C:c:C:**

**Capitulo XIII Es tú hija n.n**

**Enseguida Shun lleva a Makoto a la habitación de Alice y se sienta en la cama al igual que Alice, pero entonces Makoto empieza a llorar y Alice le prepara el biberón y se lo entrega a Shun. Enseguida Shun se lo da a Makoto y Alice les toma una foto. Después de eso Shun y Alice se quedaron dormidos juntos en la cama, a la mañana siguiente Shun despierta y al ver a Makoto jugar con un mechón de cabello de Alice la abraza mientras despierta a Alice con un beso en la frente, enseguida Alice se despierta y al ver a Shun lo saluda**

**Alice:** buenos días

-decía mientras se tallaba un ojo-

**Shun:** buenos días Alice ¿Cómo amaneciste?

**Alice:** bien y tu?

**Shun:** con dos preciosuras a mi lado muy bien.

-decía mientras le mostraba a Makoto-

**Alice:** Shun debemos bajar hoy tu mama sale de viaje junto con tu abuelo

-decía Alice mientras que le daba un beso a Shun en la frente-

**Shun:** si tienes razón, lo mejor será que nos arreglemos

-decía mientras que levantaba a Makoto-

**Enseguida ambos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron a cambiarse. Después de unos minutos ambos bajaron con Makoto. Pero al bajar vieron que tanto la madre de Shun como su abuelo ya estaban listos.**

Ms: vaya creí que no se despertarían

-decía mientras que sonreía con una taza de té-

**Alice:** nos quedamos dormidos señora kazami

Ms: si es normal, llegaron muy tarde, pero cuéntenme cual fue la sorpresa de Runo y Dan?

**Shun:** la sorpresa era que se van a casar

-decía Shun mientras que le acomodaba la silla a Alice para que se sentara junto con Makoto-

Ms: enserio? Que bueno desde hace tiempo que se les notaba el amor, forman una bonita pareja, verdad Alice?

**Alice:** si señora Kazami, Runo se vera hermosa con su vestido de bodas

-decía Alice mientras sonreía-

Ms: hay Alice toda novia se ve hermosa con un vestido de bodas, verdad Shun?

**Shun:** claro mama pero y mi abuelo?

Ms: esta empacando sus cosas

**Shun:** quieren que los lleve al aeropuerto?

Ms: no hijo, pero gracias ya llame un taxi y llegara en unos minutos.

**De repente a la cocina entra el abuelo de Shun con una maleta que no cierra**

Abuelo: ¡Shun ayúdame!

-decía mientras que arrastraba una maleta-

Ms: papa que tanto traes en esa maleta?

Abuelo: solo lo indispensable

-decía con una sonrisa-

**Alice:** señor Kazami no cree que son muchas cosas?

Abuelo: Alice mas vale que sobren cosas a que falten cuando las necesitas

Ms: si papa pero como lo subirás al taxi?

Abuelo: no dudes de mis capacidades hija

**Y mientras "platicaban" escuchan un claxon. Era el taxi que ya había llegado, pero al salir**

Ms: bueno hijo ya nos tenemos que ir, en el refrigerador hay una lista de las cosas que faltan, la ropa limpia esta en la lavadora y…

**Shun:** mama relájate solo te vas por 2 días

Ms: si tienes razón Alice me puedes prestar a Makoto

**Alice:** claro señora Kazami

**Enseguida le entrega a la pequeña y la mama de Shun le da un beso en la mejilla**

Ms: bueno Shun, cuidas de Alice y de Makoto

-decía mientras que el entregaba a la bebe-

**Shun al escucharla solo asciende con la cabeza mientras el sonríe**

Abuelo: vamos hija que perderemos el avión

-decía mientras que trataba de cerrar la cajuela junto con el chofer- que pasa no tiene fuerzas o ¿qué? –preguntaba dando de saltos sobre la cajuela pa cerrarla

Ms: si papa ya voy, bueno ya nos vamos hijo se portan bien

-decía mientras que el guiñaba el ojo, haciendo que Shun se sonrojara-

**Después de eso subió al taxi y se marcharon, enseguida entraron y Alice fue a la cocina, pero Shun la siguió.**

**Alice:** Shun que te parece que si subo a bañar a Makoto y luego vamos al mandado

**Shun:** me parece bien-decía Shun con una sonrisa-

**Alice:** bueno entonces horita vengo voy a dejar agua en la estufa e iré a mi cuarto

**Entonces Alice subió a su habitación junto con Makoto, y luego bajo por el agua caliente. Al verla Shun la siguió y miro como Alice llenaba un balde con el agua caliente hasta la mitad y luego le echaba agua fría. Pero al verla se puso a pensar**

**Shun:** (piensa) Alice es una chica muy fuerte ella sola pudo haber sacado adelante a Makoto, cualquier otra chica hubiera tomado otra decisión, pero ella siguió adelante y acepto ser señalada por todo el mundo

**Pero al verlo Alice lo saca de sus pensamientos**

**Alice:** Shun te encuentras bien?

**Shun:** si Alice ¿puedo pasar?

**Alice:** claro Shun

**Enseguida entra y mira como Alice mete a Makoto en la tina, al hacerlo la pequeña Makoto empieza a chapotear el agua con sus manitas mientras que salpica a Alice y a Shun. Shun al verla jugar en el agua voltea a ver a Alice.**

**Alice:** Shun acércate a jugar con tu hija

-decía Alice mientras que lo tomaba de la mano-

**Hija esa palabra dejaba pensando a Shun, Shun al acercarse la pequeña le sonríe mientras lo salpica, Alice al verlos va por su cámara y empieza a tomarle fotos a los dos. Después de tanto chapotear, Alice termino de bañar a Makoto, Shun fue a cambiarse de ropa y a preparar el coche. Después de unos minutos bajo Alice con Makoto, enseguida subieron al coche no sin antes tomar la lista de las cosas que faltaban en la alacena. Al llegar al centro comercial, Shun tomo un carrito en el cual Alice sentó a Makoto, y unos minutos después empezaron a recorrerlo en busca de las cosas de la lista. Pero mientras que Alice buscaba algunas cosas Shun se acerca a ella.**

**Shun:** Alice, te molesta si llevo a Makoto al área de juguetes?

-decía un poco sonrojado-

**Alice:** claro que no Shun eres el padre como me voy a molestar? -decía mientras le daba un beso en la boca- solo tengan cuidado, si?

**Shun:** si Alice no te preocupes

-decía mientras le regresaba el beso-

**Enseguida saca a Makoto del carrito y la toma en brazos, mientras que Alice buscaba algunas cosas. Después de caminar por varios pasillos llegan al área de juguetes, Shun al ver a Makoto tan animada se acerca a los peluches, pero al hacerlo observa como Makoto estiraba sus bracitos para alcanzar una tortuga de peluche, entonces se acerca más y Makoto la toma mientras la presiona contra su pecho, Dando a entender que la quería. Pero lo que Shun no sabía era que lo observaban una ancianitas que eran amigas de su madre y abuelo.**

Toñita: vaya, vaya mira quien esta por aquí?

-decía la ancianita mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos-

Cloe: a quien te refieres Toñita?

Toñita: al pequeño Shun Cloe

**Shun al verla se acera a ellas y las saluda**

**Shun:** señora Cloe, señora Toñita, buenas tardes

-decía mientras que sujetaba bien a Makoto-

* * *

><p><strong>oOo <strong>

**Espero les haya gustado n.n me disculpo por mi demora pero debido a la Banda de Guerra no he tenido tiempo libre en verdad mil disculpas por no poder actualizar espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**¡NO CASTREN NI DUERMAN A SUS MASCOTAS!**

**Atte**

**Estelaluna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Capitulo XIV

**La Sorpresa de Alice**

**Por: Estelaluna**

**Yo: Hola n.n –saluda una pelinegra con un traje gris– **

**Masquerade: Luna porque andas vestida así? **

**Yo: esque el sabado me voy a las 5:30 a Cd. Victoria :3 –dice mientras muestra una maleta**

**Masquerade: Esperame enseguida regreso – sale disparado –**

**#17: a donde fue? –preguna con unos lentes negros**

**yo: no tengo idea xD **

**#17: mientras Masquerade regresa gracias a todas las lectoras que dedican su tiempo a leer el fics de Luna**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Fudou–123, Ryuuji Kiyama, Alicelove001, Roíz González, Maky SiemprE ContigO y a Flor563**

**Capitulo XIV ¿Todo abajo? O.o**

**Shun al verla se acera a ellas y las saluda**

**Shun:** señora Cloe, señora Toñita, buenas tardes

-decía mientras que sujetaba bien a Makoto-

**Capitulo XIV**

Toñita: que milagro Shun, nunca pensamos que te encontraríamos aquí

**Shun:** pues ya ven

-decía con una sonrisa-

Cloe: y esa niña?

Toñita: hay toñita de bolada se ve que es la hija de Shun, verdad hijo?

**Shun:** pues…-pero es interrumpido-

Cloe: tienes razón Cloe, son idénticos, pero dinos como se llama?

**Shun:** se llama Makoto y si es mi hija.

Toñita: y quien es la madre Shun?

**Shun:** su nombre es Alice Gehabich

Cloe: no es tú amiga de los peleadores bakugan?

**Shun:** si ellas es

Toñita: hay hijo te conseguiste a una buena mujer

**Pero mientras hablaban ven como una chica de pelo naranja se acercaba a ellos.**

**Alice:** con que aquí están mis amores

-decía Alice con una sonrisa mientras llevaba el carrito-

**Pero al ver a las señoras las saluda**

**Alice:** muy buenas tardes señoras

Ancianitas: mucho gusto

Toñita: tú debes ser Alice verdad?

**Alice:** si así es señoras

**Shun:** ella es la futura señora Gehabich de Kazami

Cloe: como aun no se han casado?

**Shun:** no

Toñita: hijo deberías de pedirle que se case contigo

-le decía mientras que le guiñaba el ojo-

**Pero al escuchar eso hizo que Shun se sonrojara, al notarlo las ancianas decidieron que lo mejor seria irse, y se marcharon después de unos minutos Shun, Alice y Makoto llegaron a dojo, pero al hacerlo Shun subió a recostar a Makoto mientras que Alice iba a la cocina. Pero al entrar Shun se puso a pensar.**

Shun (pensaba): la señora Toñita tiene razón, debería de pedirle matrimonio a Alice, eso es lo ideal además así Makoto tendría mi apellido y el abuelo de Alice estaría feliz, pero no se porque no puedo hacerlo, Alice se merece una gran boda con todos nuestros amigos.

**Después de tanto pensar decide bajar a ayudar a Alice con las compras pero al bajar mira a Alice de puntitas tratando de subir una caja pero al hacerlo se resbala y cuando iba a caer**

**Alice:** ya casi-decía mientras estiraba el brazo-solo falta un poco, pero hay…me caigo!

**Y al momento de caerse siente que alguien la toma por la cintura, ella al percatarse de quien era escucha su voz**

**Shun:** no crees que deberías de tener más cuidado? –Decía Shun con una sonrisa-

**Alice:** con un héroe como usted para que

**Enseguida Shun se acerca a la chica y la besa y Alice acepta el beso, pero cada vez la temperatura de ambos se elevaba, así que Alice se detuvo.**

**Shun:** que pasa Alice?

**Alice:** es que creí que jamás volvería a sentir tus brazos acariciándome

**Shun:** pus ya vez que no-le dice mientras que le quita el suéter que la chica portaba-

**Alice:** Shun no podemos hacerlo

**Shun:** porque no?-pregunta mientras le besa el cuello-

**Alice:** por Makoto

**Shun:** ella esta dormida no sabrá nada

**Alice:** porque mejor no nos esperamos al viaje

**Shun:** no se si podré aguantar el tenerte cerca y no volverte a ser mía-le decía muy seductoramente-

**Alice:** pero Shun por favor-decía mientras mordía su labio-

**Pero la chica no podía oponerse así que le siguió el juego hasta que ¡Rin!¡Rin!¡Rin!**

**Alice:** es mi celular, Shun déjame ir por el-decía mientras trataba de safarse del agarre del moreno-

**Shun:** no deja que suene

**Alice:** ya Shun déjame-decía con una sonrisa mientras corría por su bolso y sacaba su celular-bueno, Alice Gehabich

**Runo:** hola Alice que hacen?

**Alice:** estaba guardando el mandado-le dice mientras suelta una risa-

**Runo:** seguro que solo haces eso?

**Alice:** si Runo, pero para que llamaste?

**Runo:** ha si, queremos invitarlos a un día de campo en el parque que esta en el lago

**Alice:** un día de campo, si claro que iremos, yo llevare los bocadillos,

**Runo:** muy bien, los vemos aya, adiós-enseguida cuelgan las dos-

**Shun:** y que paso?-le pregunta Shun mientras la toma por la cintura-

**Alice:** que Runo y Dan nos invitan a un día de campo en el parque-le dice mientras guardaba su celular-

**Shun:** e iremos?

**Alice:** claro ya respondí por los dos

**Shun:** ¿qué?

**Alice:** lo que escuchaste Shun los tres iremos al día de campo

**Shun:** esta bien, pero sigamos en lo nuestro-le dice mientras la mira a los ojos-

**Enseguida ambos cayeron al suelo y Alice se empezó a reír, cuando escuchan llorar a Makoto.**

**Alice:** creo que el deber me llama-le dice con una sonrisa-en otra ocasión tal vez-le dice coquetamente-

**Shun:** esta bien pero a la próxima no te salvas.

**Después de unos minutos regresa Alice con Makoto en manos y la deja en la sala para después preparar los bocadillos, después de ½ hora todo estaba listo Alice tenia todo preparado para irse, pero al momento de marcharse.**

**Shun:** no puede ser!

**Alice:** que sucede Shun?-le pregunta con Makoto en brazos-

**Shun:** el auto no enciende

**Alice:** ese es el problema?-le pregunta la chica con una sonrisa-vamonos caminando

**Shun:** pero esta muy apartado

**Alice:** no te preocupes no esta tan lejos y así puedes aprovechar para que Makoto se divierta.

**Enseguida Shun mira a Makoto abrazar su tortuguita y se da cuenta de que Alice tenia razón, y se dijo a si mismo que aprovecharía ese día para pasarlo con Makoto y Alice. Así que empezaron a caminar, Shun llevaba a Makoto en sus brazos mientras que Alice llevaba la canasta y la cámara. Cuando se acercaron al parque miraron a sus amigos que estaban peleando **

**Dan:** Runo digo que deberíamos de poner todo debajo de un árbol

**Runo:** y yo dijo que deberíamos de poner todo cerca del lago

**Pero al verlos pelear se acercaron y los saludaron**

**Alice:** hola chicos

**Dan:** hola Alice y Shun?

**Alice:** el esta con Makoto

**Runo:** con Makoto?

**Dan:** vaya creo que alguien le tomo cariño a cierta personita-le dice mientras guiña un ojo a Runo y Alice-

**Alice:** y los demás?

**Runo:** Julie y Billy fueron por unas cosas, Marucho aun no llega.

**Alice:** ya veo, Dan porque no vas con Shun mientras que nosotros arreglamos todo

**Dan:** tienes razón Alice, horita regreso

**Así que Dan sale corriendo en busca de su amigo cuando lo mira en el césped con Makoto a un lado**

**Dan:** hola Shun que haces?

**Shun:** hola Dan estoy cuidando de Makoto-le dice con una sonrisa lo cual sorprendió a su amigo ya que tenia mucho que no lo veía sonreír-

**Dan:** si ya lo veo-le dice mientras se recuesta en el césped- y bien que te ocurre Shun?

**Shun:** a que te refieres Dan?

**Dan:** por favor Shun antes nisiquiera sonreías y ahora que regreso Alice con Makoto te ves diferente

**Shun:** diferente?

**Dan:** si Shun te ves más alegre, más accesible, más amable

**Shun:** no se creo que solo cambie

**Dan:** en tan solo unos días, déjame decirte que la gente cambia solo por algo especial

**Shun:** como que según tú?

**Dan:** como por un amigo, una pareja o un hijo

**Shun:** Dan sabrás lo que tengas que saber a su tiempo y no puedes apresurar nada-le dice mientras que sonríe y carga a Makoto-

**Dan:** no seas así Shun y dime

**Pero mientras peleaban se encontraron con Chan y Joe que platicaban por el lago tomados de la mano, y ellos al verlos se acercaron a saludar.**

Chan: hola Dan-decía mientras que abrazaba a Joe-

**Dan:** hola Chan

Chan: hola Shun

**Shun:** hola Chan hola Joe

Joe: hola chicos, Shun tanto tiempo sin vernos

**Dan:** pero si el estuvo en la fiesta

Chan: eso es verdad?

**Shun:** si, así es nosotros estuvimos en la fiesta de Dan y Runo

Chan: nosotros?

**Dan:** si es que Shun y Alice llegaron juntos y…

Chan: Alice esta aquí?

**Shun:** si esta con Runo cerca de un árbol

Joe: ya veo y por lo que veo este año lo aprovecharon bien, como se llama su hija Shun?

**Shun al escucharlo se puso nervioso, ya que Joe reconoció que Makoto era su hija y la de Alice**

**Dan:** porque dices eso Joe?

Joe: porque mírala, tiene el cabello de Shun al igual que su piel, pero tiene los ojos de Alice

Chan: es verdad Shun porque no nos dijeron que tenían una hija?

**Shun:** es que…

**Continuara**

**O:o:O**

**Yo: ^^ Espero que les haya gustado **

**Masquerade: Luna deja eso ya empaque mis maletas! –le dice este con una montaña **

**Yo: O.o Masquerade pero solo vamos y venimos **

**Masquerade: no importa :D ya me quiero ir!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Atte**

**Estelaluna**


	15. Capitulo XV Buena Noticia

**La Sorpresa de Alice**

**Por: Estelaluna**

**Actualización: 25/01/13**

**Capitulo XV "Buena Noticia"**

Chan: es verdad Shun porque no nos dijeron que tenían una hija?

**Shun:** es que…

**Pero se quedo callado ya que no sabia que decir hasta que lo salvo la campana**

**Runo:** ¡Dan! ¡Shun!

¡Vengan todo esta listo!

**Dan:** Shun vamos nos llaman y si no llegamos nos golpeara Runo-decía de broma-

Shun: Si tienes razón –dice mientras toma a Makoto en sus brazos–

Dan: porque no vienen con nosotros?

Chan: lo que pasa es que…

Joe: es que estamos en una cita

Dan: pero…–enseguida lo interrumpen–

Shun: ya déjalos Dan si están en una cita no debes insistir –dice tratando salir más rápido de esa situación–

Dan: hay Shun cualquiera que te conociera diría que huyes de algo

Shun: estas idiota Dan –le dice mientras se aleja con Makoto–

Dan: bueno yo –pero escucha algo qué lo asusta–

Runo: ¡DAN KUZO TRAE TU TRASERO EN ESTE INSTANTE! –grito Runo–

**A Dan le dio un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo**

Chan: será mejor que ya te vayas Dan –le dice mientras mira a Joe–

Joe: si será lo mejor a menos qué no quieras llegar a viejo

**Enseguida Dan salio corriendo, mientras tanto un pelinegro ya había llegado a donde se encontraba la dueña de esos gritos**

Runo: donde estará Dan?

Alice: Shun no estaba contigo?

Shun: estaba se quedo platicando con Chan y Joe

**Enseguida llego un Dan muy cansado**

Runo: por lo visto ya llego –decía mirando a castaño corriendo–

Dan: Shun porque me dejaste solo! –pero al voltear a ver al castaño algo llamo su atención– esos son panques con nuez?

Alice: si Dan, anda prueba uno –le dice con una sonrisa mientras le acerca la bandeja–

**Dan al probar uno le salen estrellas en los ojos**

Dan: hay Alice nadie hace panques como los tuyos! –Dice con estrellitas en sus ojos–

**Pero enseguida alguien le da un golpe**

Runo: Dan no te los acabes! –dice mientras o golpea con un cucharon de metal–

Dan: no me pegues Runo!

Runo: como quieres que no lo haga!

**Así empezaron a discutir hasta que alguien llego**

Julie: hola chicos –saluda tomada del brazo de Billy –

Alice: hola Julie hola Billy

Billy: hola Alice, Shun

Shun: hola –dijo mientras los veía –

**Después de unos minutos llego Maruchito**

Marucho: hola chicos

Todos: hola Marucho

Dan: ya era hora Marucho –le dice masticando un biscocho cuando Runo lo golpea– Runo porque me pegaste! Eso me dolio!

Runo: hay Dan –dice con un suspiro– no se habla con la boca llena

Marucho: chicos tengo una buena noticia

Julie: es sobre nuestro viaje?

Marucho: así es Julie ya tengo las reservaciones, podemos elegir entre un clima frió o la playa

Julie: hay Marucho la respuesta es muy obia

Todos: la playa!

Marucho: muy bien nos iremos en 72 horas

Julie: ¿qué? En cristiano por favor

Runo: en 3 días coqueta

Julie: uhhhh marimacho –le gritaba–

Runo: a quien le dices marimacho coqueta

Julie: no será a Alice, verdad

Runo: al menos yo tengo cerebro

Julie: me las pagaras

**Pero antes de que estas se arañaran Dan y Billy las separaron**

Dan: creo qué por hoy todo se acabo

Shun: vamos Alice tenemos que regresar –le dice mientras la mira–

Alice: si Shun –dice mientras se pone en pie y sujeta su cesta–

Shun: nosotros ya nos retiramos

Alice: Makoto diles adiós

**Enseguida Makoto voltea a ver a todos**

Makoto: ¡ayos! –dice sonriendo moviendo su manita en señal de despedida–

**Enseguida empiezan el camino al dojo, al cual llegaron minutos más tarde, Makoto se había quedado dormida en brazos de Shun así qué decidió recostarla en su cuarto, mientras tanto Alice estaba en la cocina guardando la cesta del día de campo. Cuando llega Shun y la mira, de espaldas y se acerca a esta y le da un beso en la mejilla.**

Alice: ya Shun –le dice sonriendo–

Shun: sabes lo qué me dijeron Joe y Chan cuando nos vieron a Makoto y a mi?

Alice: no lose, que te dijeron?

Shun: me preguntaron que porque no les habíamos contado sobre nuestra hija

Alice: por los visto no podremos negar por más tiempo que Makoto es tú hija –decía sonriendo–

Shun: no y ya no veo la necesidad de guardar el secreto –decía mientras la volteaba para que lo viera– o si?

Alice: no creo que no –decía sonriendo al ver las intenciones del pelinegro– ¿quieres cenar Shun? –preguntaba tratando de soltarse del agarre

Shun: depende –decía sonriendo picadamente–

Alice: ¿de que depende? –preguntaba temblando al saber la respuesta –

Shun: de lo que haya en el menú –decía acorrandola contra la pared poniendo a una pelinaranja un tanto colorada–

Alice: Shun yo … –pero fue callada por los labios del nombrado–

**Esta al sentir el beso le siguió el juego y acepto el beso mientras posaba sus brazos en el cuello del Kazami y este ponia sus manos en sus caderas, profundizando más el beso, hasta que llego el momento en el cual el aire les falto, provocando que terminaran el beso, Shun al ver a Alice noto que varios mechones de su cabello estaban fuera de lugar, sus mejillas levemente coloradas debido a la falta de aire. Alice al verlo noto un brillo especial en esos ojos que tantos suspiros le habían robado, cuando nota que este la veía y ella le sonríe. **

Shun: debemos ir de compras cierto –decía acercandola más a el

Alice: de compras? –preguntaba confundida

Shun: si vamos a ir a la playa, necesitaremos comprar ropa

Alice: y supongo que tú me ayudaras a elegir mi traje de baño, ¿verdad?

Shun: ssss que comes que adivinas –decía sonriendo arrogantemente– y a todo esto hoy dormiras en la habitación de alado –decía dándose la vuelta–

Alice: esa no es tú habitación Shun? –preguntaba mientras levantaba una ceja y el peligro solo levanto los hombros–

**Después de unos minutos decidió ir a dormir cuando recordo lo que Shun le había dicho, y fue a la habitación de este, pero al entrar no vio a nadie y decidió ducharse. Al salir miro que la cama de este aun seguía vacia, así que fue a ver a Makoto y miro como Shun la mirada dormir.**

Alice: con que aquí estabas –decía acercándose–

**Este al verla la abrazo, y le beso la mejilla, para luego dirijirse a dormir. Esta se recostó primero mientras que Shun aun estaba admirando a su hija. Le tomo la manita y la pego a la suya, en ese instante se dio cuenta que no quería que su hija pasara por lo mismo que el. Despues de unos minutos recostó a Makoto en la cuna y entro a su habitación, al hacerlo miro como en esta había una larga cabellera naranja, este se acerco a la dueña de esa melena, al verla tantos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, los cuales lograron sacarle una sonrisa. Despues de tanto tiempo al fin estaba a lado de ella, después de mirarla dormir, decidió que el también debía de descansar, asi que se metió bajo las sabanas para luego abrazar a Alice pegándola mas a su cuerpo. Al despertar este encontró su habitación sola, y se escuchaba a una pelinaranja discutiendo**

Shun: ¿Alice?-pregunto buscándola cuando baja a la cocina y mira a Alice hablando por teléfono

Continuara…

O:o:O

Hola amigas, compañeras, lectoras como algunas han visto tengo mucho tiempo de no actualizar fics, un gran ejemplo es "La Sorpresa de Alice" pero como ven no estoy muerta y Masquerade tampoco

Masquerade: estoy vivo pero no gracias a ti ¬¬

Espero seguir con tanto con sus lecturas a este fics, si quieren comentarme algo pueden enviarme un inbox o me pueden encontrar en mi pagina de face [que esta mas abajito y en mi perfil] todas las críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos. Sin nada mas que decir, espero poder actualizar pronto, ya que pienso subir nuevos fics. Hasta pronto.

¿Reviews?

Estelaluna&Masquerade

**Masquerade****Ƹ̵̡****Ӝ****̵̨̄Ʒ [page Facebook]**


	16. Capitulo XVI: Promesas que cumplir

La sorpresa de Alice

Por: Estelaluna

Actualizado: 06/07/13

Luna: Mas que nada una disculpa por la demora, pero la preparatoria me quitaba mucho tiempo

Masquerade: Facebook también ¬¬

Luna: lose u_u además he estado leyendo unos libros muy buenos

Masquerade: no se supone que deberías estar estudiando para tu examen?

Luna: si xD pero como es sábado dije tengo que actualizar. Pero bueno no les quito mas el tiempo y los dejo leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal vez tú no seas nadie para el mundo, pero tal ves tú eres el mundo para alguien…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-–. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo XVI: Promesas que cumplir

Shun: ¿Alice?-pregunto buscándola cuando baja a la cocina y mira a Alice hablando por teléfono

_***llama telefonica***_

_Michael: Alice están bien? –preguntaba una voz ronca_

_Alice: si abuelo estamos bien_

_Michael: donde estas? Tengo semanas buscándote _

_Alice: abuelo estoy con.._

_Michael: estas con Shun verdad? –pregunta algo molesto_

_Alice: si abuelo estoy con Shun –decía mirando el jardín_

_Michael: y que piensas hacer? Acaso Shun se piensa hacer cargo de tu hija!_

_Alice: Shun tiene derecho de ver a su hija –decía a punto de llorar_

_Michael: ¿y Klaus que? El fue el que estuvo a tu lado durante tu embarazo mientras que Shun no dio señales de vida_

_Alice: pero el no sabía abuelo –decía llorando al recordar esos días_

_Michael: en unos días iré a Japón por unos negocios, ya platicaremos con más tiempo _

_Alice: si abuelo –decía resignada _

_Michael: Alice solo quiero lo mejor para ti y junto a Klaus tu y Makoto tendrán un futuro asegurado, solo piénsalo hija sabes que te quiero- dicho eso colgó-_

_***Fin de la llamada***_

**Alice al colgar puso ambas manos en la mesa buscando algo de apoyo cuando escucha a Shun acercarse.**

-Buenos Dias Alice –saludo entrando a la cocina

-Buenos días Shun –saludo Alice mientras se limpiaba el rostro para luego voltear con una sonrisa- ¿Dormiste bien? –pregunta dándose la vuelta para empezar a hacer el desayuno

-Si ¿y tú? –pregunto mientras la miraba algo preocupado

-Muy bien –decía sonriéndole- en unos minutos estará el desayuno ¿podrías ir por Makoto? –pregunta mientras se da la vuelta para seguir con sus labores

-¿Alice estas bien?¿sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad? – Alice al escucharlo se detuvo-

-Claro que si Shun –dijo seria sin mirarle- y no te preocupes estoy bien

**De pronto Alice sintió como era jalada y la aprisionaban los fuertes brazos de Shun**

-Alice no se que haría sin ti y Makoto –decía aprisionándola con más fuerza a su pecho

-¿Escuchaste verdad? –le pregunta Alice empezando a llorar mientras se aferraba a la camisa de Shun

- Si escuche todo –dijo para luego hacer que Alice le mirara al rostro-

-Mi abuelo quiere que me case con Klaus, dice que con el Makoto tendrá un apellido –decía llorando amargamente –pero yo no me quiero ir Shun, tu mereces ver a tu hija crecer y ella merece ver a su padre –decía escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Shun

-Yo hablare con el Alice ya verás que resolveremos esto –decía abrazandola con dulzura mientras le sonreía

-¿Me lo prometes? –pregunto esta mirándole aun con lagrimas

-Te lo prometo –dijo para luego sellar esa promesa con un beso y en eso empezó a llorar Makoto provocando que ambos rieran- ya voy Makoto –dijo sonriendo para luego ir por su hija dejando a Alice un poco calmada.

Mientras tanto en Moscú se veía a un peli plateado y a un hombre de edad mayor

-Al fin localice a Alice – comentaba el hombre de mayor edad- Prepara tus cosas que iremos a Japón Klaus –finalizo frente al joven peliplateado que tenia una copa de vino en su mano

-Enseguida lo hare- responde mirando al hombre para luego alejarse a su habitación – Alice Gehabich es hora de que nos volvamos a ver –susurraba a la nada mirando por la ventana de su balcón

**Mientras tanto en Japón **

-Ya tenemos todo listo para mañana amo Marucho–informaba Kato

-Muy bien Kato, ahora solo debemos de verificar que a la nave le den el mantenimiento necesario –comentaba mirando algunos pendientes de la empresa, pero sin darse cuenta la orden de mantenimiento la deja con los documentos que estaba revisando. Y salió de su oficina hacia su habitación – Ahora a preparar mi maleta – pero al decir eso su celular empezó a vibrar- Marucho, hola Dan, si ya estaba viendo los últimos detalles de nuestro viaje, ok los veo aquí mañana, adiós – mientras tanto con Dan

-¿Que te dijo Dan?-pregunta Runo desde la barra del restaurante

-Marucho dijo que todo estaba listo, que mañana nos espera en su casa –contesta guardando su móvil

-Entonces es hora de retirarnos –die Shun poniéndose de pie

-¿Ya se van? –reclama Runo

-Si aun tenemos que preparar algunas cosas –contesta Alice con Makoto poniéndose de pie- Los veremos mañana

-Está bien Alice, tengan cuidado –pide Runo a sus amigos

-Si –contesta Alice para luego salir junto con Shun del restaurante Misaki

**El camino al dojo estuvo tranquilo ya que Makoto se habai quedado dormida a mitad del camino. La noche estaba en su máximo resplandor, después de media hora llegaron, Shun fue a dejar a Makoto en su cuna mientras que Alice estaba en la cocina, preparando algunas cosas, cuando escucha un ruido en la sala, así que fue a revisar, pero al parecer solo había sido el viento que había tirado una fotografía, Alice al tratar de recogerla sintió como un escalofrió recorría toda su columna, ¿pero porque? de pronto un relámpago ilumino la habitación eso ¿era una tormenta? Pero si hasta hace poco el cielo estaba despejado, eso a Alice la hizo retroceder esto no era bueno y ella lo sabia, que era esta opresión que sentía en su pecho. Decida a acabar con el suspenso se acerco a la fotografía y la volteo al verla la dejo caer. No podía ser cierto, que significaba esto. El cristal de la foto se había estrellado pero solo en el rostro de Shun, acaso esto era una advertencia, no esto no podía ser posible. Así que corrió hacia la habitación de Makoto buscando a Shun.**

-¿Shun? –lo llamaba asustada- ¡Shun! ¿Dónde estas? –ahora gritaba acaso el estaba se acerco a la puerta de Makoto temerosa, toco la perilla y abrió la puerta temblando, Shun al verla le sonrió cuando vio que Alice había estado llorando

-¿Alice que ocurre?- pregunta Shun tomándola en sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba

-Shun –susurraba- prométeme que no me dejaras, que siempre estarás conmigo –suplicaba Alice abrazandolo –Shun estaba desconcertado

-Alice yo te lo prometo- contesto Shun pegándola más a su cuerpo tratando de brindarle protección.

Así estuvieron hasta que Alice se quedo dormida en brazos de Shun, este al verla decidió recostarla en su cama, dejándola dormir tranquila. No dejaba de preguntarse qué hizo que Alice se pusiera así. Sin más decidió que era hora de que el también descansara y se recostó con Alice, se veía tan frágil como la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntos, la beso y la abrazo.

-Yo siempre cuidare tus sueños Alice –susurro Shun para luego caer dormido.

**Pero lo que no sabía Shun era que las cosas no son siempre como uno las planea**

.

.

.

¿Reviews?

Estelaluna&Masquerade

MasqueradeƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ [page Facebook]

**NO DUERMAN NI CASTREN A SUS MASCOTAS**

**NO COMPRES, ADOPTA Y SALVA UNA VIDA**

**¡SALUDOS DESDE EL NORTE DE MÉXICO!**


	17. Capitulo XVII Promesas por cumplir II

**La Sorpresa de Alice**

**Por: Estelaluna**

**Actualizado: 30/11/13**

**:O_O_O: **

**Así estuvieron hasta que Alice se quedo dormida en brazos de Shun, este al verla decidió recostarla en su cama, dejándola dormir tranquila. No dejaba de preguntarse qué hizo que Alice se pusiera así. Sin más decidió que era hora de que el también descansara y se recostó con Alice, se veía tan frágil como la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntos, la beso y la abrazo.**

-Yo siempre cuidare tus sueños Alice –susurro Shun para luego caer dormido.

**Pero lo que no sabía Shun era que las cosas no son siempre como uno las planea. A la mañana siguiente un ruido despertó a ambos. Al bajar vieron a la mama de Shun y al señor Kazami que ya habían regresado de su viaje. **

-Es bueno estar en casa hijo- saludaba la mujer con una maleta

-Buenos días señora Kazami – saludo Alice atándose la bata

-¿Se van de viaje? –pregunta su abuelo con un montón de maletas que apenas lo dejaban ver

-Sí, iremos con Marucho de vacaciones a la playa –informaba Shun mientras le quitaba las maletas a su abuelo

**Pero mientras platicaban escucharon un ruido proveniente del segundo piso.**

-¿Qué habrá sido eso? –preguntaba el señor Kazami

-¡Makoto! – dice Alice para luego ver como Shun corre hacia la habitación de su hija seguida de Alice

**Al llegar ven la ventana abierta, en el suelo estaban los pedasos de lo que había sido un florero y Makoto lloraba en su cama. Enseguida Alice corre y toma a Makoto en sus brazos. **

-Shun Makoto tiene fiebre –dice mientras mira las mejillas rojas de la pequeña

**En eso entra la mama de Shun**

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunta a Shun

-Al parecer la ventana se abrió y tiro el florero, lo cual asusto a Makoto –contesto Shun

-Señora Kazami Makoto tiene fiebre –decía Alice

-Sera mejor que llamemos al doctor – dicho eso la señora Kazami tomo el teléfono

**Al cabo de unos minutos llego el médico y reviso a Makoto. **

-No deben de preocuparse al parecer solo es un resfriado que pesco –informaba el medico mientras guardaba sus cosas en su maletín- Makoto estará bien solo necesitara dormir y tomar este medicamento –aseguraba el médico entregándoles la medicina- En un par de días estará como nueva –aseguro con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias por venir doctor, lo acompaño a la puerta –se ofrece el señor Kazami y ambos salen de la habitación

-Creo que tendré que llamar a Marucho y decirle que no podre ir –decia Alice mientras cargaba a Makoto

-Claro que no – responde la señora Kazami al escucharla- Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para que ustedes revivan viejos tiempos –aseguraba- yo cuidare de Makoto y ustedes podrán irse –finalizo

-No sé –Decía Alice dudando-

-El médico dijo que era solo un resfriado – trataba de convencerla- ustedes se pueden ir y yo puedo aprovechar para cuidar de mi nieta –trataba de convencer a Alice

-Alice si esto te tranquiliza, nos podemos quedar –decía Shun algo decepcionado pero con una sonrisa

**Después de pensarlo unos minutos Alice miro como Makoto ya estaba dormida en su cuna, sin duda ya se estaba recuperando. **

-Esta bien –contesto mirando a Shun- iremos después de todo el doctor dijo que no era nada grave –recordaba Alice tratando de relajarse

-Entonces creo que ya es hora de que se alisten para que no lleguen tarde –apresuraba la mama de Shun- Shun puedes venir un momento a mi habitación –pedía su mamá sonriendo

-Enseguida te alcanzo –le decía a Alice, esta al escucharlo asintió y salió de la habitación.

**Shun siguió a su mamá hasta su habitación en donde la vio buscar entre su guardarropa hasta que encontró una caja de madera. **

-Siempre dije que serias un hombre de bien, y ahora me doy cuenta que no me equivoque –decía sonriendo- quería darte esto cuando fuera el momento indicado, y creo que ese momento ha llegado –dijo para abrir la caja aterciopelada- tu padre me lo dio cuando me pidió matrimonio, ahora es tuyo –dijo mientras se lo entregaba

-No sé qué decir –admitía Shun sosteniendo el anillo-

-A mi no me tienes que decir nada –respondió sonriéndole – anda es mejor que se den prisa antes de que sus amigos los dejen –apresuraba sin dejar de sonreírle

-Gracias mamá –contesto mientras la abrazaba-

**Para después dirigirse a la sala en donde Alis lo esperaba con Makoto en brazos. Al verla guardo la caja en su bolsillo y se acerco a esta tranquilo. **

-¿Lista Alice? –preguntaba al verla abrazar a Makoto

-Si –contesto – señora Kazami si algo pasa no dude en llamarnos –pedia Alice mientras le entregaba a Makoto

- No preocupes Alice todo estará bien, disfruten del viaje –pedía risueñamente

- Todo esta listo, es hora de irnos –informaba Shun

-Te portas bien Makoto – pedía mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente-

-Váyanse con confianza, todo estará bien aquí –aseguraba desde la puerta del dojo- dile adiós a mami y papi –decía a la pequeña Makoto

**Asi emprendieron el viaje hacia la casa de Marucho, donde ya los esperaban sus amigos.**

-Creímos que ya no vendrían –gritaba Dan al verlo llegar

-¿Dónde está Makoto? –preguntaba Runo al no verla

-Makoto pesco un resfriado –informaba Shun- mi mamá se quedo cuidándola

-Y yo que quería jugar con ella –decía Runo cuando llega Marucho muy sonriente

-¿ya están todos listos? –preguntaba esté al ver a sus amigos

-Casi, solo faltan Julie y Billy –nombraba Dan recostándose en una banca con los brazos atrás de la cabeza- sera mejor que los esperemos sentados –comenta este cuando escucha un grito

- Dan Kuzo escuche lo que dijiste, ¡ya estamos aquí! –gritaba Julie mientras se acercaba a ellos- perdón por la demora pero Billy no podía meter el equipaje en la cajuela –chillaba como si nada

-Pero Julie ¿Dónde esta Billy? –preguntaba Alice al no poder verlo

-¡Aquí estoy! –gritaba una montaña de maletas con piernas

-Pobre Billey, no quisiera ser el –dijo Dan al verlo

-¿Julie no crees que son muchas maletas? Solo iremos por un fin de semana –comentaba Marucho con una gotita en la cabeza al ver el equipaje que la peliplateada llevaba

-Claro que no, bien dice el dicho que "mujer prevenida vale por dos" además una nunca sabe cuando se necesitara un cambio extra de ropa, o zapatos, o aretes -argumentaba como la abogada que era

-Chicos ¿creen poder ayudarme? –pedía casi en suplica Billy- porfavor

**AL escucharlo Dan y Shun le ayudaron a guardar todo el equipaje de Julie en el avión **

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos –informa Marucho a sus amigos-

-Favor de subir al avión y abrocharse los cinturones despegaremos en un momento

-Este viaje será estupendo –alardeaba Julie mirando por la ventana

-Julie por favor ponte el cinturón –pedía Billy mientras se abrochaba el suyo

Pero mientras los demás platicaban Shun noto que Alice estaba muy callada

-¿Estás bien Alice? –preguntaba Shun mientras le tomaba la mano- todo estará bien

-¿Pero y si algo pasa? –preguntaba nerviosa-

-Nada va a pasar, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte –aseguraba mientras le daba un beso en la mano Alice al verlo no pudo evitar sonreir- ahora relájate ¿si?

-Está bien –respondio Alice más tranquila mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Shun

"_Pero nunca hagas promesas que no sabes si cumplirás"_

Continuara…

.

.

.

.

¿Review?

**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

**Se mira a una pelinegra de traje negro y corbata con unas hojas frente a un micrófono con una bandera de México a sus espaldas y un Masquerade con una cámara de grabar**

Masquerade: Luna sales en 3..2..1

Yo: Hola lectoras y escritoras de ya se que tenia olvidado el fic, pero esta no es la única historia que escribo, ya tengo otras 3 más, y no les pienso mentir el facebook también no me deja [Masquerade:maldito vicio]. Pero aquí estoy trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo. Tratare de publicar el próximo capítulo antes del próximo domingo, no se como pero tratare de que este fics termine antes de que el año 2013 acabe. Sin más me retiro, les agradesco a todas las que se tomaron parte de su tiempo para poder leerlo –finaliza de leer las notas- Estelaluna su mejor opción para presidente de México [algo de humor n.n]

Masquerade: y corte, impriman! Muy bien Luna ahora ponte a estudiar para tus exámenes ¬¬

Yo: ok TwT

Masquerade&Luna: ¡Hasta la próxima!

**¡NO COMPRES, ADOPTA Y SALVA UNA VIDA!**

**_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**


	18. Capitulo XVIII Cáucaso

**La Sorpresa de Alice**

**Por: Estelaluna**

**Actualizado: 08/12/13**

||Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ||

**Después de unos minutos de vuelo, todos empezaron a ponerse más relajados. Así que Marucho fue a ver a Kato mientras los demás platicaban. **

-¿Como va todo Kato? –preguntaba desde la puerta de la cabina

-Estamos por pasar por Rusia y al parecer hay una tormenta acercándose a nosotros – comentaba mirando los radares

-Esa tormenta no me da buena espina, Kato llevaremos el mismo curso pero quiero que me mantengas informado –finalizo Marucho

-Si amo Marucho –contesto para volver la vista hacia el radar-

**Así pasaron los minutos y todo estaba tranquilo**

-¿Marucho falta mucho para llegar? –preguntaba Julie

-Si acabamos de salir Julie –reclamaba Runo con las manos en la cadera

-Primero ire a ver porque no han enviado unos documentos de un trato que realizamos y después podremos ir a la playa –informaba Marucho a su peliplateada amiga

-¡Que! Que bueno que también traje mi vestuario de abogada – gritaba Julie

-No creo que necesite Marucho tus servicios Julie –aseguraba Runo

- Lo mejor será que solo baje Marucho así llegaremos más pronto a la playa –comentaba ahora Shun

-Si concuerdo con Shun, eso solo me tomara unos minutos –respondia Marucho

-Entonces ya que no me necesitaran, creo que ire a tomar mi siesta embellecedora – y dicho esto salió de la habitación

-Creo que todos deberían ir a descansar- argumento Marucho-

-Concuerdo con Marucho, yo también me ire a dormir – contesto Billy marchandose- me despiertan cuando lleguemos

**Así que solo quedaron Marucho, Runo, Alice, Dan y Shun platicando, cuando Alice ve que estaban pasando por Moscú.**

-Miren desde aquí se puede ver "La Cordillera del Cáucaso" – mostraba Alice por la ventanilla

-¿La mortadela del naucaso? –grito Dan con un emparedado en la boca, pero al hacerlo se empezó a ahogar

-No Dan "la cordillera del Cáucaso" –corregía Runo sin dejar de ver por la ventana

-Es una cordillera localizada entre el mar Negro y el mar Caspio – informaba Alice mientras que Dan se sujetaba el cuello como señal de que se estaba ahogando

-Me parece haber leído algo sobre esa cordillera dice que tiene el punto más alto de toda Europa la montaña Elbrus el cual es el más alto en Rusia –aseguraba Marucho demostrando sus conocimientos ignorando por completo a Dan el cual ahora movía los brazos como loco para que le hicieran caso

-Así es Marucho esa montaña es muy conocida en Moscú- aseguraba

-Seria un buen lugar para entrenar –aseguraba Shun mirando la cordillera

-Eso no Shun, ese lugar es muy peligroso –aseguraba Alice temerosa- es muy difícil sobrevivir en esas condiciones más si no estás acostumbrado a este clima

-Pero Alice Shun es un ninja, el de seguro tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir que cualquiera de nosotros –afirmaba Marucho

-Así es además no perdería la vida sabiendo que alguien me espera en el dojo Kazami –decía sonriendo haciendo que Alice se sonrojara

-Shun… -nombraba Alice mirándolo

**Cuando un Dan morado aparece frente a ellos para luego desmayarse **

-¿Dan que tienes ahora? –pregunta Runo mirándolo

-¡Creo que se esta ahogando! –afirma Alice asustada

-Rápido hay que hacer algo –decía Marucho

**Así que Shun se acerca al cuerpo de dan y le da un golpe en el estomago no muy fuerte haciendo que este escupiera el emparedado**

-Casi muero –decía Dan tratando de regularizar su respiración

-Eso te pasa por no decirnos antes que te estabas ahogando –respondió Runo

**Dan al escucharla se jalo del cabello y mejor se acostó en el sofá resignado cuando una turbulencia hizo que este se cayera al suelo **

-¿Ahora qué? –gritaba Dan desde el suelo

-Parece una turbulencia –informaba Shun abrazando a Alice

-¿Marucho que pasa? –preguntaba Runo

**Cuando entran Julie en pijama y con un antifaz para dormir en su cabeza **

-¿Que es lo que está pasando? De acuerdo al artículo 542 del párrafo 7 Exijo una explicación de por qué tanto alboroto –pedía Julie

-Tranquila Julie no estás en un juicio – informaba Billy poniéndose su gorra

**Cuando en eso Kato habla por el altavoz**

-Estamos entrando en una tormenta en Rusia, se les informa a los pasajeros que tomen sus asientos y se abrochen sus cinturones- pedía Kato

-¿Una tormenta? –repetía Runo cuando una turbulencia más fuerte provoco que se cayera

-Estamos en una tormenta, se les pide a los pasajeros que tomen sus asientos y usen sus cinturones- repetía Kato mientras trataba de mantener el avión en estabilizado

**Enseguida todos tomaron asiento y se abrocharon los cinturones, Shun al ver a Alice le tomo de la mano **

-Shun algo va a pasar –aseguraba Alice nerviosa-

-Nada va a pasar Alice, todo estará bien –aseguraba tomándole la mano para tranquilizarla

**Pero en eso sienten como el avión se tambalea con más fuerza **

-Se les pide a los pasajeros que no se levanten de su asiento – informaba Kato desde cabina

**Pero las turbulencias eran cada vez más fuertes, provocando que unas piezas se zafaran y entrando en la turbina del avión atorándose en las aspas, haciendo que estas se forzaran y dañaran el compresor y las bujías, provocando una explosión, la cual tambaleo todo el avión. **

-¡Ahh! –gritarón al sentir la explosión

-Deberíamos ir a ver que es lo que ocurre- aseguraba Shun mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón

- Tienes razón Shun –contesta Dan mientras se desabrocha también su cinturón para tratar de ponerse de pie

-Esperen chicos yo iré con ustedes –dice Marucho imitando a sus amigos- necesitaran ayuda

-Shun tengan cuidado –pedía Alice sujetándole el brazo

-Sí, ustedes también –finalizo

**Dicho eso los 3 empezaron a caminar hasta la cabina, pero al entrar vieron que debido al impacto Kato estaba inconsciente**

-Kato, kato ¿estas bien?- preguntaba Marucho al verlo, Shun al acercarse ve que todavía tenía pulso solo estaba inconsciente.

-No te preocupes Marucho está bien, solo inconsciente por el golpe –asegura Shun- lo mejor será ponerlo en un lugar seguro –recomienda Shun a Marucho cuando son interrumpidos por Dan

-¿Chicos uno de ustedes sabe manejar un avión? –pregunta Dan nervioso

-Yo no se nada de eso- aseguraba Marucho

-Esto ni siquiera se parece al videojuego que me regalaron –afirmaba Dan mirando todos los controles

-Lleven a Kato con las chicas- ordenaba Shun mientras se pone los auriculares y empieza a presionar botones mientras se sienta y toma el control de avión

-¿Dónde rayos aprendiste a manejar un avión? –le pregunta Dan impresionado

-Un día mi abuelo me dijo que era necesario que estuviera preparado para todo, así que me llevo con un amigo del ejercito y me enseñaron un poco de todo –informaba Shun sujetando el control con firmeza-

-Vaya solo falta que me digas que también sabes volar un cohete- decía Dan

-Bueno una vez…

-Ni lo digas Shun –reprendía Dan al verlo sonreír- ¿crees que podamos atravesar la tormenta?

Pero en eso empieza a sonar varias alarmas

-¿Ahora que pasa? –pregunta Dan fastidiado

-Dan mira por la ventana y dime si ves humo –pedía Shun sin moverse

-Todo yo…-renegaba cuando mira el motor derecho y estaba bien y luego mira el izquierdo- Capitan tenemos un problema –informaba Dan- Shun el motor izquierdo se esta quemando

**En eso otra explosión sorprendió al avión**

-¿Marucho donde esta Shun? –preguntaba Alice mientras

-Se quedo con Dan en la cabina- informaba Marucho

**Con Dan y Shun**

-¿Shun que fue eso? –preguntaba Dan

-Es el motor izquierdo esta estropeado –respondia mientras trataba de mantener el avión levantado

-¡Que haremos esta cosa no podrá mantenerse mucho tiempo en el aire!- gritaba Dan

-Alfa 1995 a torre ¿me copian? Alfa 1995 a torres ¿me copian? –decía Shun por la radio

-_Aquí torre a Alfa 1995 ¿Qué ocurre?_

-Estamos sobrevolando sobre las cordilleras del Cáucaso, coordenadas 42°30′N 45°00′E tenemos solo un motor en funcionamiento, solicitamos pista para un aterrizaje forzoso, repito solicitamos pista para aterrizaje forzoso –pero al decirlo Shun una tercera explosión se escucha y el avión se empieza a ir de picada- ¡Mayday! Estamos callendo, repito estamos callendo, pasajeros en riesgo –informaba Shun sujetando el control con fuerza

-_Torre a Alfa1995 no tenemos pistas libres, repito no tenemos pistas libres_

-¡Vamos a morir!-gritaba Dan sujetándose de su asiento

-No, no lo haremos- asegura Shun mientras enciende el altavoz- Atención pasajeros dirigirse a la puerta de salida, esto no es un simulacro diríjanse todos a la salida de emergencia –dicho eso corto

-¿Qué haremos Shun?- pregunta saliendo de la cabina

-Dan busca los paracaídas y dale uno a cada uno, rápido –ordena sindejar de sujetar el control

**Alice, Runo, Julie, Billy, Marucho y Kato esperan en la salida de emergencia cuando llega Dan con los paracaídas **

-¿Dan que ocurre?-pregunta Alice

-Necesito que todos se pongan un paracaídas – informa Dan dándole uno a Runo

-¿Pero y Shun? –pero al nombrarlo

-Alice rápido ponte el paracaídas –pide Shun ayudándole a ponérselo

-¿Qué ocurre Shun?-pregunta Runo asustada

-El avión ha sufrido una avería en uno de los motores por eso se han oído explosiones, la torre de control está buscando una pista para aterrizar pero necesitamos abandonar la nave por si no lo logran –finaliza abrochándole el paracaídas a Alice- cuando estén en el aire no se separen, quiero que se sujeten y que jalen el cordón rojo para abrir el paracaídas

Enseguida abrió la puerta de emergencia.

-Kato les informara cuando deben tirar del cordón – dice al verlo consciente - confío en ti

-Yo los llevare a tierra sanos y salvos –afirmaba Kato- todos preparencia bien y luego salten

-¡Patitas pa que las quiero!- y se lanzo Dan

-¡Espérame Dan!- la siguiente fue Runo, le siguió Julie, Billy, Marucho y Kato

-¿Pero y tu Shun?- preguntaba Alice

-Necesito quedarme y tratar de pilotear el avión

-No me iré sin ti Shun –decía Alice casi empezando a llorar-Vez te dije que pasaría algo pero de pronto Shun la tomo la abrazo haciendo que esta llorara más

-Perdóname Alice, debí escucharte, lo siento –susurraba en su oído- te amo… -susurro para luego empujarla fuera del avión

-¡Ssshhhuuunnn! –gritaba Alice en el aire alejándose

Shun al verla alejarse corrió a tomar control del avión

-Aquí Alfa 1995, pide una orden de rescate para pasajeros en las coordenadas 42°30′N 45°00′E

-_Aquí torre de control aceptando orden de rescate para pasajeros de Alfa 1995_

Pero en eso el avión cayo más en picada, Shun no podía mantenerlo más tiempo en el aire.

-Alfa 1995 esta cayendo en picada, mayday, mayday, alfa 1995 a torre me copia – Shun

En el aire todos estaban sujetados de las manos

-Cuando les diga quiero que jalen del cordón, ahora! –grita Kato y todos abren sus paracaídas, Alice rápidamente busca el avión pero lo único que ve es como este se estrella contra una montaña

-¡No! ¡SSSHHHHUUUNNN! –gritaba Alice al ver el avión explotar después de explotar-

.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?

Estelaluna&Masquerade

¡NO COMPRES ADOPTA Y SALVA UNA VIDA!


	19. Capitulo XIX : El final?

LA SORPRESA DE ALICE

Por: Estelaluna

**||Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ||**

Yo: Bueno les agradesco a todas/os lectores que tomarón parte de su tiempo para leer este fic, al fin he logrado terminado, me disculpo porque lo tenia muy olvidado, pero al fin termina la espera, hoy 30/12/13 finaliza el fics con el capitulo más largo de todo el fic. Este cap. Me llevo 17 paginas. Hasta aquí le dejo y los veo más abajo

**||Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ|| **¿El final?** ||Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ||**

**En el aire todos estaban sujetados de las manos**

-Cuando les diga quiero que jalen del cordón, ahora! –grita Kato y todos abren sus paracaídas, Alice rápidamente busca el avión pero lo único que ve es como este se estrella contra una montaña

-¡No! ¡SSSHHHHUUUNNN! –gritaba Alice al ver el avión explotar después de explotar-

**Mientras que en el dojo Kazami, la madre de Shun limpiaba la cocina cuando escucha como Makoto empieza a llorar. **

-¿Que pasa Makoto? –Pregunta cargándola cuando una ráfaga de aire entra por la ventana asustando más a Makoto- Que extraño … -dijo mirando una foto de ella, Shun y el abuelo- Acaso algo malo ha pasado….

**Con Alice, aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el avión se había destruido al chocar contra la montaña. AL llegar al suelo, corrieron a ver como estaba Alice, pero esta simplemente estaba en shock arrodillada sobre la nieve. **

-Señorita Alice por favor póngase de pie –le pedía Kato al ver que no tenía intenciones de moverse

-¿Dan crees que Shun esté bien? –le preguntaba Runo algo dudosa

-Debe estarlo, es Shun después de todo, si hay alguien capaz de sobrevivir a eso, ese es Shun –aseguraba a pesar de dudar de sus propias palabras.

**Cuando ven como un helicóptero sobrevolaba los aires. Aterrizando cerca de ellos**

-Somos el equipo de rescate que solicito el avión Alfa 1995- anunciaba un hombre de cabellos negros, con ropa militar ¿ustedes son los tripulantes?

-Así es- informaba Marucho-

-Aquí condor, los tenemos, cambio y fuera- informo por radio- lo mejor será que los llevemos a un lugar seguro –informaba mirando a los jóvenes

-No nos podemos ir –interrumpio Alice aun desde el suelo- No nos podemos ir sin Shun –repetía empezando a sollozar

-¿Shun? –preguntaba el hombre

-El era el que piloteaba el avión antes de estrellarse –informaba Dan

-¿y donde esta? –preguntaba de nuevo el hombre

-El…el estaba en el avión –contesto Alice sin dejar de mirar el avión-

**El hombre al escucharla tomo su radio**

-Aquí condor, estoy con los pasajeros de Alfa 1995, al parecer un tripulante estaba en el avión en el momento de la colisión, necesitamos iniciar una búsqueda de rescate, en un perímetro de 10 kilometros alrededor del lugar impactado, cambio –Todos solo escuchaban lo que el hombre ordenaba- Empezaremos con la búsqueda de su amigo, por el momento será mejor llevarlos a las oficinas para que los revisen, así que suban al helicóptero.

**Al escucharlo, Runo se acerco a Alice y le toco los hombros. **

-Vamos Alice, será mejor hacerle caso, no podemos hacer nada aquí –decía Runo

-Runo el esta vivo, ¿verdad que si? –preguntaba Alice sin dejar de mirar la gran montaña.

**Runo la escucharla solo le sonrió y le ayudo en pararse para luego subir al helicóptero donde los esperaban. Así pasaron las horas y ellos aun seguían en las oficinas del aeropuerto, Alice estaba en la enfermería sentada con una frazada en sus hombros, Marucho había llamado a sus padres para que enviaran otro avión. Dan, Runo, Julie y Billy habían salido a buscar algo de comer, dejando a Alice sola, cuando un joven entro por la puerta. Alice al verlo corrió instantáneamente a sus brazos, buscando apoyo.**

-Klaus…-musitaba abrazándolo

-Alice, ¿pero qué paso? –preguntaba sin dejar de abrazarla-

-Íbamos de viaje, pero el avión se averió y Shun…Shun nos ayudo a saltar pero él se quedo en el avión – contaba sin dejar de llorar

-pero ¿y Makoto? –preguntaba mirándola

-Ella se quedo en Japón con la madre de Shun –respondió tratando de calmarse- no sabía a quien más llamar-

-Tranquila todo va a estar bien –decía para calmarla

-No, tu no entiendes necesito ir a buscar a Shun, yo se que esta vivo, necesito ir a buscarlo-

-Pero Alice tú no puedes hacer nada –respondía ante la insistencia de su amiga

**Pero en eso entra un enfermera.**

-Disculpe joven Klaus, necesito que firme unos documentos –informaba a este- son para asegurarnos que la señorita Alice y usted son conocidos.

-Si, enseguida vuelvo Alice –informaba mientras se acercaba a la puerta- espera aquí

**Dicho eso salió de la habitación, Alice al ver la oportunidad, todo sus zapatos y salió corriendo.**

-Alice te trajimos algo de comer –informaba Runo entrando con una bandeja cuando mira la enfermería vacía- ¿Alice? –no hubo respuesta

**Enseguida salió buscando a la enfermera cuando mira a Klaus. **

-Klaus pero ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntaba Runo

-Alice me llamo para que viniera- informaba terminando de firmar-

-Klaus Alice no está- informo Runo

-¿Cómo que no está? –preguntaba este

-¡No está en la enfermería! –dijo exaltada

**Cuando llega Marucho gritando**

-¡Chicos!¡Chicos! ¡Acabo de ver a Alice tomar un taxi! –informaba Marucho

-¿qué? ¿Pero a donde iría? –preguntaba Runo

**Klaus al escucharla salió corriendo del aeropuerto.**

**Pero a kilómetros de ahí Alice se encontraba en un espeso bosque el cual estaba a los pies de la montaña Elbrus **

-Shun, yo te rescatare –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar por la espesa nieve, no supo cuanto tiempo camino, solo que cada vez los vientos eran más fríos, sin duda ese lugar no era para personas debiluchas, pero ella tenía que seguir y encontrarlo. Pero cada vez dar un paso, le costaba más y más energía. Sin duda ya era de noche, ya que no se podía ver ni un solo rayo de luz, el frio cada vez le calaba más en los huesos. Cansada busco un refugio entre los troncos de varios árboles, con los cuales se protegía de los fuertes vientos.

-¿Shun donde estas? –se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras se abrazaba a sí misma- ¿que locura he hecho? –Lloraba cada vez más- Lo siento Shun, lo siento –susurraba mientras se quedaba dormida buscando calor- Shun… -susurro al sentir como alguien la tomaba en brazos, Alice al despertar, lo hizo en la habitación de un hospital.

-Alice despertaste –gritaba una peliazul al ver a su amiga consciente

-¿Runo.? –nombraba confundida de verla

-Así es Alice, pero como te atreviste a irte tú sola al bosque, nos tenias muy preocupados –regañaba Runo

-Runo, ¡lo vi! Vi a Shun el fue el que me salvo de morir congelada –aseguraba Alice-

-Alice no fue Shun quien te salvo- le informaba esta-

-¿Entonces quien fue? –preguntaba confundida

**Pero en eso entro Klaus cargando a Makoto**

-Ma…ma..ma –balbuceaba Makoto al ver a Alice

-Alice que bueno que ya despertaste –decía Klaus depositando a Makoto en la cama a un lado de ella- nos tenias preocupados, llevas días inconsciente –informaba

-¿días? Pero como es que tienes a Makoto estaba con la madre de Shun –argumentaba Alice

-Alice la madre de Shun esta aquí, Marucho la trajo junto con Makoto –informaba Runo

-pero ¿y Shun? Ya lo han encontrado ¿verdad? –preguntaba Alice

-Alice, nadie sabe nada de Shun, no han encontrado rastro de él en el avión, pero tampoco en los alrededores, el equipo de rescate suspendió al búsqueda de Shun –informo Runo

-¿Pero entonces que pasara con Shun? –interrogaba Alice empezando a desesperarse

-Alice a Shun lo han dado por muerto- informaba ahora Klaus

- No, no puede ser, tienen que ir a buscarlo, el está vivo ¡yo losé! –aseguraba Alice

-Alice por favor contrólate- pedía Runo acercándose a ella- tienes que ser fuerte, por ti pero más por Makoto –le decía Runo tratando de tranquilizarla-

-Pero…pero…. –trataba de hablar Alice

-Nada de peros, tu eres una mujer con una hija, una criatura que depende de ti, ¿que rayos pensabas cuando fuiste tú sola a buscar a Shun? No pensaste en tu hija, solo pensaste en ti, deja de ser egoísta y toma el papel de madre que te corresponde –le exigió Klaus sin dejar de mirarla

-Klaus…-nombro sorprendida por las palabras tan duras que le había dicho

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un hombre mayor.

-Abuelo –nombro Alice al verlo

-si me disculpan necesito hablar a solas con mi nieta –informaba a Runo y a Klaus, este tomo a Makoto y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando es detenido por el Sr. Gehabich

-Entrégame a Makoto Klaus –ordeno a este, y este obedeció sin respingar

**Así quedaron solo ellos 3. **

-Abuelo yo… -trataba de hablar sin que la voz se le quebrara

-Nada Alice, no digas nada- la interrumpió para luego tomar asiento con Makoto en brazos- La pregunta es algo estúpida, pero ¿Cómo estas? –preguntaba mirándola- tiempo de no vernos, desde que te pedí que le dijeras si a Klaus

-Yo no me quería casar con Klaus -decía Alice mirando hacia otro lado- Shun tenia derecho de conocer a su hija

-tenia tu mismo lo has dicho, pero la pregunta es ¿qué harás ahora? –interrogaba

-¿Te hecharas a llorar amargamente o tomaras las cosas enserio? ¿Acaso te piensas comportar como la Gehabich que eres? O ¿seguirás como colegiala de secundaria? – preguntaba mientras se ponía de pie y le entregaba a Makoto- Recuerda que solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para Makoto Alice, piensa muy bien qué es lo que harás.

**Dicho eso salió de la habitación y se dirigió a Klaus. **

-¿Que le ha dicho a Alice? –preguntaba Klaus

-Solo le he hecho ver su suerte –contesto para luego marchare dejándolo en el corredor del hospital

**Mientras tanto en un hotel.**

-¿Dan a donde vas? –preguntaba Runo a este

-Ire a buscar a Shun, no puedo creer que este muerto –aseguraba tomando una enorme mochila

-Yo ire contigo Dan –informaba Marucho- Kato nos esta esperando a ambos

-Perfecto Marucho entonces- pero son interrumpidos ya que alguien golpeaba al puerta-

**Al abrir la puerta se topo con quien menos esperaban**

-¡Tú!- gritaron todos al verlo

**De nuevo en el hospital, Alice estaba en su habitación cuando entra la madre de Shun, en su rostro se podía ver el resto de varios días llorando, sus mejillas estaban rojizas, y sus ojos cristalinos. **

-Hola Alice- saludo al verla- ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto mientras miraba a Makoto- ¿puedo cargarla?

-Adelante es su nieta –le contesto mirando la escena-

-Se parece tanto a mi Shun cuando era un bebé –decía tratando de no quebrarse en llanto

-Estoy segura que sí –contestaba Alice tratando de sonar tranquila

-¿Alice…tú que piensas hacer? –preguntaba la mujer mirándola buscando consuelo-

-Yo regresare a mi hogar con mi abuelo, ahí cuidare de Makoto –respondió acercándose a ella

-En verdad quería que fueras parte de la familia –aseguraba la mujer mientras se cubria el rostro con ambas manos-

-Yo también lo deseaba –aseguro Alice arrodillándose frente a la mujer- en verdad lo siento, lo siento tanto, yo debí detenerlo, pero el me prometió que regresaría –decía Alice empezando a llorar cada vez más y más

-Yo se que el hizo lo que hizo, no quería que salieran lastimados –trataba de consolarse a si misma con esas palabras, mi hijo siempre era así

**Así pasaron toda la tarde, hasta que llego un chofer buscando a la madre de Shun, para llevársela al hotel donde se hospedaba. Alice solo se quedo mirando por la ventana mientras cargaba a Makoto. La luna se veía hermosa, pero simplemente no podía dormir, no quería, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.**

**A la mañana siguiente el abuelo de Alice fue por ella. **

-Es hora de que nos vayamos Alice- informaba su abuelo

-Si abuelo- contestaba Alice- lo siento Runo, tengo que irme

-Alice ¿en verdad tienes que irte? –preguntaba su amiga triste

-Si, en Japón solo hay recuerdos, y no estoy preparada para afrontarlos –respondió mirando a Makoto- quizás con el tiempo todo mejore

-No olvides que en Japón tienes las puertas abiertas en el restaurante Misaki –pronuncio con una pequeña sonrisa para luego abrazar a Alice

-Me hubiera gustado despedirme de los demás –dijo algo triste para luego despedirse de Alice y alejarse en un taxi junto con su abuelo. Al llegar a la casa en el bosque, Alice subió a su habitación donde dejo a Makoto descansar.

-Alice necesitamos hablar –informo su abuelo

-Losé abuelo –respondía Alice

**Mientras tanto Dan y Marucho estaban en el area donde se había estrellado el avión, en donde solo habai cenizas. **

-Jamas lo encontraremos Dan –decía Marucho al ver el gran perímetro que tenían que recorrer

-Vamos Marucho, Shun esta vivo, yo losé – aseguraba mientras buscaba entre algunos pinos cuando de pronto se undio entre la nieve

-¡Dan! –gritaba Marucho mientras corría a ayudarle

-¡Ah! ¡Ayúdame Marucho! –pedía este

-Ustedes sí que dan pena –dijo una voz familiar

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntaba Marucho mirando para todos lados cuando mira al abuelo de Shun- Sr. Kazami pero ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¡Vine a buscar a mi nieto! –contesto con un traje negro puesto- y no me pienso ir sin el –aseguro

Pero con Alice todo iba de mal en peor

-¡Quieres que me case con Klaus! –repetía Alice de pie

-Sí, el es un muchacho de buenos modales, te dara la vida que mereces ya que no esta Shun – respondió

-¡Pero Shun no está muerto! –aseguraba Alice tratando de no levantar la voz

-¡El ya no está aquí! Y Makoto necesita un padre, no una vaga ilusión –contestaba el hombre- toma el lugar que debes y hazte responsable, tu hija necesita un padre, un apellido y tu deber como madre es dárselo – reprocho el hombre- yo no te podre cuidar siempre, no quiero irme sabiendo que estas sola –le decía acariciándole la mejilla- te casaras con Klaus y no se hablara más de este tema –finalizo marchandose dejando a Alice sola

**Con** **Dan**

-Ustedes no sirven para esto- aseguraba el Sr. Kazami

-Nosotros no somos ninjas- recordaba Dan

-Esa no es excusa- contesto cuando algo llama su atención- ¡miren huellas! –señalo el hombre las huellas

-No parecen de una persona –decía Dan

-Podría ser un animal salvaje –contestaba Marucho

-Eso es imposible, lo sabría si fuera de un animal salvaje –decía el abuelo de Shun

-¿podría ser de un oso? –preguntaba un Dan temblando

-Quizás si –respondio Marucho

-¡Entonces ya encontré el dueño de la huella! –gritaba señalando hacia atrás de ellos

**Al voltearse vieron un enorme oso parado en dos patas.**

-¡Corran! –gritaba el abuelo de Shun para luego echarse a correr seguido de Dan y Marucho

-¡Rayos! ¿Este oso no es uno de los ositos cariñositos? –preguntaba Dan

-¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas? –respondió el Sr. Kazami

-¡Shun donde estas! –gritaba Dan corriendo

**En la corporación Gehabich estaba Klaus con el abuelo de Alice**

-Tenemos que preparar todo para su boda, quiero que sea el evento del año –informaba el Sr. Gehabich

-Sí señor, ¿pero cuando será la boda? –preguntaba Klaus

-En 7 días –respondio sorprendiendo a Klaus

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntaba Klaus

-Mientras más pronto mejor –aseguro el hombre- ahora puedes marcharte.

-¿Disculpe pueden venir las amigas de Alice? – preguntaba Klaus- así ella podría organizar la boda más rápido

-Está bien, manden por ellas –cedió dándose vuelta dado por finalizada la platica

**Al día siguiente Alice despertó y al bajar se encontró con Runo y Julie**

-¿Chicas que hacen aquí? –preguntaba Alice feliz de verlas

-Bueno alguien nos dijo que necesitarías mucha ayuda- comento señalando a Klaus

-Gracías Klaus –respondio Alice al verlo

-No tienes porque, solo quiero verte feliz –informo-

-Según Klaus tenemos una boda que planear, así que empecemos –decía Runo

-Bueno yo las dejo, tengo asustos que tratar –comento para luego alejarse

**Así pasarón las horas, Alice viendo revistas de vestidos, Julie de pasteles y Runo de vajilla y mantelería. Mientras que en el bosque**

-¿Ya se fue el oso? –preguntaba Dan arriba de un árbol

-Creo que sí –afirmaba Marucho en otra rama del árbol

-Lo mejor será que alguien baje y vea – recomendaba el sr. Kazami

**E instantáneamente voltearon a ver a Dan **

-¿Por qué yo? –preguntaba mientras bajada del tronco

-Porque tu eres más bueno corriendo –respondió el sr. Kazami

**Así que empezó a caminar y vio todo solo**

-¡Creo que ya se fue! –cuando siente algo atrás de el al voltearse se hecho a correr- ¡ayúdenme! ¡Vete osito! Ve y busca a tigger –gritaba corriendo hasta llegar a un tronco y se da cuenta que quedo atrapado, así que trata de escalar el tronco pero se resbala, y empieza ha hacer un hoyo en la nieve y mete la cabeza como avestruz.

**Pero no sintió ningún golpe, solo escucho una voz**

-No cambias Dan-

**Con Alice y las chicas, Runo cargaba a Makoto mientras la modista le tomaba las medidas a Alice para su vestido, así se la pasaron toda la tarde, bromeando y probando pasteles. Haciendo que Alice olvidara que su boda no era por amor, si no con el fin de que Makoto tuviera un apellido. Al caer la noche, todas se fueron a descansar, Runo y Julie durmieron en habitaciones separadas cerca de la de Alice, antes de dormirse llamo a su amigo Joe informándole de los hechos. **

**A la mañana siguiente Klaus fue a recoger el smoking que usaría en la boda. **

-Ya está listo, justo a la medida –aseguro el dueño de la tienda-

-Gracias –respondió Klaus para luego subir a su auto y dejar el traje en la parte trasera, cuando escucha su móvil timbrar

-¿Si? Perfecto, si ya tengo el traje, ya está casi todo listo –dicho eso colgó y marco otro numero- Sr. Gehabich necesitamos hablar sobre la boda, lo veré en su oficina en 20 minutos- colgó y guardo su móvil para empezar a conducir. Al caer la noche Klaus fue a ver a Alice.

-Hola Klaus –saludo Alice

-Buenas noches Alice, ¿puedo pasar? –pregunto

-Si, adelante –respondio ella

-¿Ya tienes tu vestido de bodas? –preguntaba Klaus mirándola

-Si, lo traerán el día de la boda –contesto ella

-Espero que no te importe que invite a unos amigos a la boda –comentaba Klaus mirando por la ventana

-Claro que no Klaus, pero me gustaría poder invitar a la sra. Kazami –pedía desviando la mirada

-Puedes invitar a quien desees Alice, es tu boda- respondió sonriendo

-Gracias Klaus

Así pasarón el días, de preparativo, en preparativo, hasta que el día de la boda llego.

_**En la iglesia**_

**Estaba Klaus en el altar esperando a la novia, mientras tanto Alice lloraba en los brazos de su amiga Runo.**

**Runo:** Alice por favor deja de llorar

**Julie:** si Alice nos rompes el corazón

**Alice:** hay amigas no puedo creer que me voy a casar con Klaus-decía entre sollozos- yo debería estar al lado de Shun-decía Alice mientras que cargaba a Makoto la cual llevaba un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda con toques en morado-

**Runo:** Alice por favor tienes que superarlo

**Julie:** si Alice, deberías de estar feliz te vas a casar –decía Julie mientras que sujetaba una caja de pañuelos-

**Alice:** no puedo creer que Shun este muerto algo me dice que esta vivo y debo ir a buscarlo

**Julie:** hay vamos Alice se te correrá el maquillaje, y te tendremos que dar un retoque

Alice(pensaba): como es posible que mis amigas mis propias amigas me digan que me debo de casar con Klaus, y no me digan que debo de buscar a Shun

**Pero al decir eso llega el abuelo de Alice**

**Michael:** ¿Alice estas lista?

**Alice:** abuelo no me quiero casar, por favor no me obligues-decía Alice mientras que se arrodillaba frente a el-por favor abuelo no amo a Klaus

**Michael:** Alice por favor ponte de pie

**Alice:** pero abuelo no lo amo como me puedes obligar a casarme?-decía Alice con lagrimas en los ojos-

**Michael:** hija por favor-decía mientras al levantaba-Runo Julie pueden salir unos minutos y llevarse a Makoto?

**Enseguida ambas salen dejando a Alice y a su abuelo solos**

**Michael:** Alice ven te contare una historia, hija hace mucho tiempo dos jóvenes fueron unidos por el destino, se conocieron, se enamoraron y al final se comprometieron, pero uno de los padres no pensaba que fuera buena idea así que trato de casar a su hija con un joven de buena familia con el fin de que la empresa familiar prosperara, pero la hija se opuso a su padre y se caso con el joven al cual amaba, el padre al saber de la boda fue en busca de la hija, pero al encontrarla la encontró sufriendo ya que su marido estaba muriendo y ella estaba embarazada, así que el al verla la apoyo y la ayudo salvando la vida del hombre al cual amaba su hija entendiendo que no podía dejar a su nieto sin padre entonces la hija dio a luz a una linda niña con un color de cabello muy peculiar, ellos vivieron felices y el señor pudo visitar a su hija, hasta que un día los padres de la pequeña murieron dejando a la pequeña en su custodia, el señor no sabia como tratarla, ya que el había intentado separar a sus padres entonces la empezó a tratar como a una hija, cuidándola día y noche procurando que fuese feliz, hasta que un día la joven conoció a un chico que a los ojos de su abuelo no era agradable, pero ella le dio a conocer que lo amaba eso hizo reflexionar al abuelo y se dio cuenta de que no quería perder de nuevo a un ser querido así que dejo que su nieta se casase con el chico que amaba, pero ella se embarazo antes de la boda y el novio murió, ella por consejos de su abuelo se casaría con un amigo suyo de alto prestigio y cuando estaban en el altar….

**Alice:** que paso abuelo, se caso?

**Michael:** al final la chica hizo lo correcto y su abuelo la apoyo a pesar de todo.

**Alice se quedo pensativa con las palabras de su abuelo, el salio de la habitación y entraron Runo y Julie, pero al hacerlo**

**Runo:** que te dijo Alice?

**Alice:** nada lo mejor será que me prepare para la boda-dijo resignada perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos-

**Mientras tanto con Klaus Dan se acercaba muy misterioso con un chico de traje negro **

Klaus: Alice ya se tardo no creen?

¿?: ¿Y si me golpea?

**Dan:** no te preocupes a lo mucho se desmayara –le dice Dan tratando de que se riera-

Klaus: aun creo que le debimos de contar a Alice

**Dan:** no Klaus es una sorpresa

Klaus: me alegra que el abuelo de Alice aceptara ayudarnos

¿?: y Makoto?

**Dan:** esta con Runo y Julie, muy bien todos saben que hacer

**Enseguida escuchan una canción y el joven misterioso cambia de lugar con Klaus. Después de un retoque de maquillaje, Alice esta lista para salir en la iglesia se empieza a escuchar la música que da a entender que Alice esta por entrar. **

**Primero entran Dan y Runo, Billy y Julie, Marucho y Estela, Chan y Joe, Ace y Mira Alice al entrar no podía evitar derramar algunas lagrimas al pensar que compartiría su vida con alguien al cual no amaba, después de unos minutos de caminar llego al altar, al hacerlo su abuelo le entrego su mano al que seria su futuro esposo. **

**Michael:** joven le estoy entregando el mayor tesoro de mi vida

**A lo cual el solo asintió con la cabeza, Alice decidió no voltear a ver su mente estaba perdida en el altar, enseguida todos se sientan y empieza a hablar el padre.**

Padre: queridos hijos estamos aquí para celebrar el matrimonio de estos dos jóvenes…

**Pero mientras el padre hablaba Alice derramaba lágrimas, cuando siente que alguien le hablaba al oído**

¿?: dije que te protegería a ti y a Makoto y lo haré

**Alice al escuchar esa voz su corazón se detuvo ya que reconoció la voz.**

**Alice:** Shun-susurro la joven-

**Shun:** así es Alice –decía mirandole a los ojos –

**Alice:** pero creí que habías muerto

**Shun:** tú amor me mantuvo vivo

**Alice al verlo empezó a llorar pero al verla Shun**

**Shun:** Alice porque lloras no eres feliz?

**Alice:** al contrario Shun este día es uno de los mejores-le decía con una sonrisa-

**Cuando escuchan al padre decir unas palabras (tomen en cuenta de que el padre andaba ebrio _ )**

Padre: hijo...hip…Shun…aceptas…hip…a…esta…hip…joven…hip…para…amarla…y…y…y que más?

Ayudante: respetarla!

Padre: asi! Eso respetarla…hip…hasta que…hasta que..hasta ¿qué?

Ayudante: la muerte los separe, hasta que la muerte los separe

Padre: noooooooooooo! Hasta que te cambien por otro _

**Shun:** acepto

Padre: y tú hip hija aceptas lo mismo?

**Alice:** acepto

Padre: Por…el…hip…poder…que…me…dieron…hip…los…declaro…hip…marido…hip y mujer…hip. Puedes…puedes…que puedes?

Ayudante: besar a la novia, puede besar a la novia!

Padre: noooooooo!Puedes robarle un beso

**Enseguida Alice y Shun se besaron, y todos aplaudieron a lo lejos se veía Klaus con una sonrisa y Alice lo miro.**

**Alice:** gracias Klaus-le dijo Alice mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la cual Klaus ascendía con la cabeza en señal de no hay porque-

**Después de eso Klaus tomo una rosa roja cuando una chica se le acerca sus ojos eran verdes como la esmeralda, su cabello lacio y negro su piel blanca y sus labios rojos.**

**Ángela: ** hola disculpa mi nombre es Ángela soy amiga de Shun y me invito a su boda, pero no conozco a nadie crees que podría estar contigo?

Klaus: claro dama-le dice haciendo una reverencia- mi nombre es Klaus Vongersei

**Enseguida la chica toma el brazo de Klaus y el le entrega la rosa, a lo cual la chica le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara. Después de verlos Alice y Shun salieron de la iglesia y todos le lanzaban arroz, al llegar a la salida Alice se detuvo y decidió que era hora de lanzar los ramos (no crean que me equivoque y puse la "s" demás, lo que paso es que Alice no tenia 1 ramo ni 2 tenia "5" ramos y cada uno era de diferentes rosas) así que se subió a una silla, y lanzo el primero el cual poseia rosas de color Azul y morado (****representado el atributo Aquos y darkus****) ese le cayo a la Estela la cual volteo a ver a Marucho muy feliz, el segundo era de color amarillo con rosas rojas (****representado el atributo luminuz y Nova****) y lo lanzo y la afortunada en caerle fue a Runo la cual no tenia intención de atraparlo, cuando Shun la mira se acerca a Dan.**

**Shun:** oye Dan creo que el momento llego-le dice con una sonrisa-

**Dan:** a que te refieres Shun?

**Shun:** quiero que mires por aya-dice mientras señala con su dedo a Runo la cual tenia el ramo de rosas amarillas (por sierto señalar es malo, pero esta vez hacemos una excepción )-

**Dan:** ¡qué! Runo atrapo el ramo!

**Shun:** al parecer ya te toca Dan-le dice mientras le da una palmada en al espalda-

**Mientras tanto Runo se aparte de las demás, así que Alice lanza otro ramo el cual tenia rosas violetas y marron (****representado los atributos darkus y subterra****) el cual llego a caer en la manos de Mira, Dan al ver a Mira con el ramo se acerco a Ace.**

**Dan:** creo que tú tampoco te salvas Ace-le decía mientras le picaba las costillas-

Ace: no te burles Dan y mejor ve con Runo que no deja de mirar su ramo

**Después siguió el ramo #4 el cual era de color marrón por completo (debido a que tanto Julie como Billy tenian atributos subterra) pero al lanzarlo cayo en el suelo y Julie se lanzo por el, después de unos segundos la morena salio despeinada pero victoriosa ya que había conseguido el ramo a pesar de todo.**

**Billy:** por lo que veo todos están cayendo-decía en forma de burla cuando escucha a Ace-

Ace: estámos diría yo-le dice con una sonrisa triunfadora-

**Billy:** a que te refieres?

Ace: mira hacia aya-le dice en dirección a Julie la cual brincaba de alegría por todos lados con el ramo en las manos-

**Shun:** por lo que veo tú tampoco te salvaste Billy-le dice con una sonrisa-

**Billy:** ¡rayos!

Joe: oye Shun y cuando termina Alice de lanzar ramos?-decía el chico de traje negro y corbata roja-

**Shun:** no se preocupen ya solo faltan 2

**Dan:** chicos que no se han dado cuenta?-les pregunta Dan habiendo entendido el porque sus novias habían atrapado los ramos y no otras chicas-

**Billy:** a que te refieres Dan?

**Dan:** a que solo nuestras novias han atrapado ramo entre tantas chavas, no se les hace raro

**Marucho:** todo puede ser de casualidad Dan –le explico el rubio-

Ace: Dan tiene razón (**Estela:** milagro Dios, Dan pensó, el mundo se va a acabar!)

**Dan:** Shun tienes algo que ver en esto?

**Shun:** no-dijo serio-yo no tengo nada que ver si quieres saber la verdad pregúntale a Alice, recuerda que yo estaba muerto Dan

Ace: muy bien piensen quien es al siguiente?

**Billy:** primero fue Runo, luego fue Mira

Ace: luego fue Estela y luego Julie

**Dan:** eso quiere decir que sigue…

Joe: ¡Chan!

**Y si era verdad al lanzar Alice el ramo de rosas rojo con blanco (el cual representaba a Wabern y a Fortress nava) llego a manos de Chan la cual al verlo se alegro, pero a la vez se extraño de atraparlo.**

**Dan:** ¡vaya, vaya Joe también tú estas enganchado!-le dice sonriendo-

Joe: si por lo que veo ya llego el momento-decía con una sonrisa- pensé en darle esto luego, pero hoy será ese día-decía mientras que de su bolsillo, sacaba una cajita aterciopelada de color rojo y en su interior habían un anillo de matrimonio con un diamante de 10 kilates-

Ace: por lo que veo Joe ya estaba preparado, eso quiere decir que, tú sabias todo!

Joe: así es-ascendió con la cabeza-

**Dan:** pero porque no dijiste nada

Joe: porque Alice me pidió que no lo hiciera, adema si lo piensan se lo ganaron, por mentirle a Alice y hacerle pensar que Shun estaba muerto-reprendio Joe-

Ace: Joe tiene razón

**Mientras tanto Alice le pidió a Kato que le entregara un paquete que tenia en la limosina, pero al verla los chicos le preguntaron a Joe.**

**Dan:** oye Joe creí que Alice ya había entregado todos los ramos

Joe: yo también, no me dijo nada sobre eso

**Alice:** creen que se acabaron los ramos?

Chicas: no!

**Alice:** tienen razón aun queda un ramo más por lanzar,

**enseguida la chica saca un ramo con rosas color azul turquesa el cual al lanzar cayo en las manos de nadie más ni nadie menos que de Ángela, ella al verlo volteo a ver a Klaus el cual volteo a ver a Alice la cual le mandaba una sonrisa, de inmediato Klaus entendio el mensaje y se acerco a Ángela.**

Klaus: Ángela estos minutos que me conociste como me consideras?

**Ángela: ** eres un chico, muy amable, y educado de esos chicos que ahora pensaba que no había hasta que te conoci-le dice mientras le sonrie-

Klaus: déjame decirte que en estos instantes perdere lo caballeroso y te besare

**Ángela: ** no espero menos de ti-y dicho eso se besaron con tal pasion que llamaron la atención de todas las chicas que se quedaron sin ramo-

**Después de eso Alice saco su ramo el cual tenia rosas verde esmeralda y violetas (representando ventus y darkus) así que después de eso ella y Shun subieron a la limosina y Makoto los acompañaba, así pasaron los meses y con eso los chicos se les declararon a sus respectivas novias.**

**Dan le pidió a Runo que se casaran frente el restaurante de sus padres, a lo cual la chica acepto mientras lo abrazaba. Ace le pidió a Mira que se casara con el en New Vestroia, mientras caminaban por un lago. Marucho llevo a Estela a paris y le pidió que se casara en una plaza y contrato que en el cielo hubiera fuegos ratifícales que dijeran "Te quieres casar conmigo Estela" y ella acepto con gusto. Por su parte Billy se le declaro a Julie en el cañón bakugan y Julie al escucharlo lo abrazo con tal fuerza que cayeron de espalda. Joe se le declaro a Chan en un bosque lleno de flores de ciruelo y Chan al oirlo le dijo que si mientras lo abrazaba del cuello. Y por ultimo después de que Klaus beso a Ángela en la boda de Shun y Alice, le pidió que fuera su novia y después de 5 meses le pidió que se casaran, pidiendole a los padres de Ángela su mano en matrimonio. Ya han pasado 5 años desde la boda de Shun y Alice y todos deciden reunirse en la casa de Runo para festejar la navidad. **

**Runo:** ¡Kanon!

Kanon: (era el hijo mayor de Runo y Dan tenia 5 años (se habían comido la torta antes del recreo ¬¬) y era la viva imagen de su padre pero en miniatura) ¡si mama!-decía el pequeño mientras se acercaba a Runo corriendo-

**Runo:** Kanon cuantas veces te he dicho que no corras en la casa-le dice una muy alegre Runo la cual mostraba una pancita pequeña-

Kanon: así mama!-dice el pequeño levantando 3 de sus deditos- mama cuando llegaran mis tías?

**Runo:** muy pronto así que prepara todo

Kanon: si mama-dice el pequeño mientras corre fuera de la cocina-

**Dan:** ¡Runo! Ya llegue!

**Runo:** estoy en la cocina Dan!

**Dan:** todavía no llegan?

**Runo:** no pero no han de tardar, no te preocupes-le decía mientras se le acercaba muy seductoramente- que tal si aprovechamos el momento

**Dan:**-sonrojado- claro –y la besa pero al hacerlo-

Kanon: cof cof ¡oigan nosotros estamos aquí!-decía el niño mientras miraba a sus padres-por sierto mama va a venir Makoto?-preguntaba sonrojado-

**Runo:** si hijo ella va a venir ,¿porque?

Kanon: no solo preguntaba-y salio corriendo-

**Dan:** si, y donde estabamos-pero cuando la iba a besar escuchan el timbre de la puerta ¡din don!

**Runo:** ya voy-decía dejando a Dan solo y al perder el equilibrio se cayo de espaldas-

**Dan:** que difícil es ser padre y esposo-se decía mientras que se sobaba la cabeza-

**Mientras tanto en la puerta.**

**Julie:** ¡Runo!-gritaba una chica morena con un vestido hasta las rodillas y un bebe en brazos el cual tenia el cabello rubio y ojos grises-

**Runo:** ¡Julie! Como has estado?

**Julie:** muy bien, cuidando a mis tesoros, pero tú mírate te vez espectacular

**Runo:** gracias pero y Billy?

**Julie:** hay viene con las niñas

**Enseguida se les acerca Billy con una carreola y en ella venían 2 nenas una de ellas era la viva imagen de Billy y la otra era la de Julie la mayor era Yoshino con 3 años y le seguía Suki de 2 añitos.**

**Billy:** ¡Julie! Yoshino y Suki quieren sus peluches, hola Runo!

**Runo:** hola Billy así que estas son las famosas Yoshino y Suki-dice mientras las mira jugar-

**Julie:** así es y este niño guapísimo es mi bebe Máx-dice mientras le muestra al pequeño, cuando escuchan la voz de un pequeño

Kanon: ¡tía Julie! ¡Tío Billy!

**Julie:** ¡hay miren es mi sobrino Kanon!

**Billy:** que hay Kanon

Kanon: hola tío Billy hola tía Julie, mama aun no llega Makoto?

**Runo:** no hijo aun no llega

Kanon: a bueno, me avisas por favor-y sale corriendo el niño-

**Julie:** y eso que fue?-le pregunta con unas sonrisa picara-

**Billy:** al parecer Makoto logro conquistar el corazón de Kanon

**Runo:** si eso parece

**Julie:** que tierno me recuerda a cuando éramos jóvenes

**Runo:** éramos? Yo todavía estoy demasiado joven-decía con una espátula en la mano-

**Billy:** si, pero diganme donde dejamos los regalos?

**Dan:** bajo el pino, ven te acompaño-decía el chico colado-

**Después de que se fueron los chicos Julie y Runo pasaron debido a que afuera hacia frió.**

**Julie:** y quien más a llegado?

**Runo:** ustedes son los primeros

**Julie:** quieres que te ayude?

**Runo:** no gracias tengo todo preparado solo falta que lleguen los demás.

**Pero mientras platicaban tan a gusto escuchan que tocan a la puerta. **

¡Din Don! ¡Din Don!

**Runo:** ya voy!-así que camina hacia la puerta pero al abrirla-

**Mira:** hola Runo no se nos hizo tarde?

**Runo:** claro que no Mira pasa y Ace?

**Mira:** esta jugando con los niños

Ace: hola Runo tú no conoces a Kyoya y Marcus (ellos eran gemelos tenian 4 años y ambos eran igual a Ace solo que Kyoya tenia los ojos de su madre

**Runo:** que lindo niños Mira

**Mira:** gracias Runo

Ace: que yo no alcanzo credito? Yo también ayude?-decía mirando a su esposa-

**Mira:** si Ace pero yo los parí así que gane

**Enseguida llega Dan y se lleva a Ace a donde Billy**

**Mira:** vaya Runo pero dime cuantos meses tienes?

**Runo:** ya voy para 4 meses y tú?

**Mira:** yo ya tengo 5 y Julie aun no llega?

**Runo:** si, esta en la sala junto con Máx, pasa yo..-pero fue interrumpida-

¡Din Don! ¡Din Don!

**Runo:**¡voy!

**Pero al abrir la puerta miro que eran nada más ni nada menos que Chan y Joe **

Chan: hola Runo!

**Runo:** hola Chan hola Joe, pasen los demás están en la sala

Chan: gracias

Sakura: hola ía uno!-decía una pequeña de tan solo 3 añitos (recuerden que las y los bebes no pueden pronunciar bien las palabras)-

**Runo:** hay Chan es tú viva imagen-decía Runo mientras miraba a la pequeña- hola Sakura-decía mientras le daba una galleta en forma de monito-

Joe: si saco la belleza de la madre al igual que su humor-decía con una sonrisa-

Chan: donde dejamos los regalos?

**Runo:** dejalos en la sala yo…-pero la volvieron a interrumpir-

**¡Din Don! ¡Din Don! (Estela: que nunca te cansas de ese escandalo? Masquerade: no Estela: maldito si lo vuelves a poner te mato Masquerade: quiero ver eso)**

**¡Din Don! ¡Din Don! (Estela: ya veraz MAsquerade: ¬o¬¡corran!)**

**Runo:** ya voy! Cielos donde esta Dan para que me ayude?

**Enseguida Runo corre a la puerta y mira a Marucho y Estela**

4 Niños: hola tía Runo!

**Runo:** hola pequeños, a ver déjenme ver si los recuerdo

1.-Aarón

2.-Jinga

3.-Rey y

4.-Oliver

(Ellos eran los hijos de Marucho y Estela, eran una gran combinación todos tenían 4 años (**Estela:** tan chiquito y bien que tubo 4 niños x_x Masquerade: no molestes Estela! ) Aarón tenia el cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre, Jinga tenia el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre, Rey era al viva imagen de su padre y Oliver la de su madre)

**Marucho:** hola Runo!-decía un chico al cual no se le veía la cara debido a tantos regalos que llevaba-donde los dejo?

**Runo:** hola Marucho déjalos debajo del pino, aunque no creo que quepan, pero y Estela?

**Marucho:** hay viene junto con Ema dijo que la abrigaria bien, además faltan los demás regalos-decía con una sonrisa mientras que caminaba cuidando de no caerse-

**Estela:** ¡hola Runo!-decía una chica con un vestido rojo y una beba en manos-

**Runo:** hola Estela y esa bebe?

**Estela:** es Ema tiene apenas 3 meses

**Runo:** esta preciosa-pero al decir eso miran a una pequeña nena de cabello castaño y ojos café rojizo acercarse a ellas-

**Estela:** y esta bebe hermosa?

**Runo:** es mi hija Dahana

**Estela:** es la viva imagen de Dan, verdad?

**Runo:** si la verdad es que si, al igual que su hermano salieron al padre, solo espero que este bebe que viene en camino se parezca a mi-le decía con una sonrisa mientras que tocaba su vientre-

**Cuando escuchan (Estela: déjame adivinar el timbre verdad ¬¬ Masquerade: como lo supiste! Estela: ¬¬ intuición)**

¡Din Don! ¡Din Don!

**Runo:** voy! Estela pasa con los demás están en la sala, ya voy!

**Pero cuando abre la puerta mira ac**

**Runo:** hola Klaus hola Ángela, pero pasen

**Ángela: ** gracias Runo-decía Ángela la cual traía puesto un abrigo blanco la cual dejaba ver su abultado vientre-

Klaus: no llegamos temprano verdad?

**Runo:** no pasen, los demás están en la sala

**Ángela: ** que bueno ya no aguantaba el calor!

**Pero de repente llega Dan**

**Dan:** calor si esta helando afuera!

**Ángela: ** si pero con todo esto del embarazo a una le da demasiado calor

**Runo:** yo se lo que se siente Ángela-le dice con una sonrisa- pero quien es este pequeño caballerito-decía mirando al pequeño que Klaus tenia en sus manos-

**Ángela: ** es nuestro hijo-le decía con una sonrisa-

Klaus: Ángel (el era la versión de su padre solo que era muy timido con las personas que no conocia y siempre se escondia en los brazos de su padre, el llevaba un trajecito negro muy elegante)

**Runo:** lo mejor será que vayan con los demás mientras yo cuido de la puerta-decía en broma-

**Cuando (Masquerade: déjame adivinar ¡Din Don! ¡Din Don! Estela: te equivocas!)**

**¡Toc toc toc !**

**(Masquerade: maldita me las pagaras Estela: que miedo tengo)**

**Runo:** ¡voy!

**Pero la abrir la puerta**

**Runo:** ¡hola, Shun Alice!

**Alice:** ¡Runo!-decía mientras la abrazaba lo cual no se pudo debido a…

**Runo:** ¡Alice estas embarazada!

**Alice:** si lo que pasa es que no les queríamos decir

**Shun:** era una sorpresa para todos-decía con una sonrisa-

**Runo:** y mis sobrinos?

**Alice:** ahí vienen

**Shun:** niños vengan a saludar a su tía!-decía Shun con una sonrisa-

Niños: ¡si papa!

**Enseguida entraron uno por uno**

Makoto (ella ya tenia 5 años y era la imagen de Shun en femenino llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda)

**Luego le siguieron los trillizos los cuales tenían 4 años:**

1.- Julián: el era igual a Makoto su cabello era negro y lacio y sus ojos chocolate

2.- Tomas: el tenia el cabello rubio (debido a que Alice era mascarade heredo su cabellera) lacio como el de su papa sus ojos eran color ámbar y su piel blanca

3.- Milo: tenía el cabello de su madre y sus ojos eran color ámbar y su piel era blanca

**Después le siguieron las gemelas **

Azula y Marin ellas si eran iguales y tenían 3 años, tenían el cabello lacio su piel era morena, sus ojos ámbar y su humor era fuerte, porque cuando empezaban a llorar nadie las paraba

Y al final estaba Tamiko ella era la consentida de Shun ya que era la más pequeña de todas tenia 2 añitos era igual que Shun fisicamente pero tenia el humor de Alice, era tranquila y siempre quería estar con Shun_.(__**Estela:**__ estos no tenían tele o ¿qué? Masquerade: si tenían pero se fue el cable y fue horrible! Horrible! __**Estela:**__ primero Marucho y ahora Shun pus qué urgidos andaban ¬¬)_

**Runo:** bueno lo mejor será que vayamos a la sala con los demás, ha y Makoto

Makoto: si tía Runo?

**Runo:** Kanon te busca debe de estar jugando con Aarón, Jinga, Rey y Oliver

Makoto: gracias tía, mami papi puedo ir?

**Alice:** por mi esta bien que dices Shun?

**Shun:** que vaya pero que no se tarde mucho y los quiero ver-decía un poco exaltado-

**Runo:** Alice que le pasa a Shun?

**Alice:** deben de ser los celos de padre, aunque es muy pronto para que los tenga-decía entre sonrisas-

**Shun:** yo no tengo celos Alice-decía sonrojado, aunque sabia que lo que decía su esposa era verdad-

**Runo:** bueno mejor pasemos a la sala estoy seguro de que todos se sorprenderan con tú sorpresa

**Enseguida Alice se quito su abrigo violeta y cargo a Tamiko mientras que Shun tomaba la carriola quintuple, pero sus amigos solo vieron entrar a Alice junto con Tamiko y todos se asombraron que Alice solo tuviera a una bebe en sus brazos.**

**Dan:** Alice por lo que veo Shun es bueno escribiendole a la cigüeña-decía en forma de burla al ver a Alice solo con una bebe-

**Julie:** Alice creí que tanto Shun como tú querían mínimo 5 y yo solo puedo ver 3-decía mirando su vientre y a Tamiko-

**Alice:** Julie espera les tenemos una sorpresa

**Dan:** y a todo esto donde esta Shun?

**Alice:** horita viene Dan no te impacientes

**Cuando miran llegar a Shun**

**Dan:** hola Shun y donde estabas?

**Shun:** estaba bajando las pañaleras Dan

**Dan:** pañaleras pero si solo ocupas 2

**Alice:** Shun Dan piensa que solo tenemos a Tamiko, Makoto y al que viene en camino –le decía Alice con una sonrisa-

**Shun:** quien más cree que en 5 años solo hemos tenido a Tamiko y al bebe que viene en camino?

**Enseguida levantan la mano, Billy, Dan, Marucho, Julie, Joe, Mira y Estela**

**Dan:** porque no levantas la mano Runo

**Runo:** porque algo me dice que no es así

**Enseguida Shun sale de la habitación y regresa con un una rista de infantes**

**Shun: **Dan te presento a mis hijos e hijas –le dice serio con los ojos cerrados– a mi hija Makoto ya la conoces –dice mientras la carga–

**ellos son los trillizos**

Julián

Tomas

Milo

**Le siguen las gemelas **

Azula y Marin

Ambas: hoya!

**Luego sigue Tamiko **

Dan y Billy: O.o

Julie: vaya Alice se nota que no perdieron el tiempo –le dice picaramente–

Estela: jejejeje si Alice 6 hijos en 5 años –dice mientras carga a Angel–

**Mira:** vaya tienen 7

**Shun:** y que decías Dan?

**Dan:** que acaso no tenían televisión o ¿qué? O.o (**Estela:** yo dije eso que copia)

Runo: por lo visto Shun si cumplió su proposito de año nuevo

Alice: jejeje y ahí algo qué tengo qué decirles

Chan: enserio y que es Alice?

Alice: es que espero gemelos –dice sonriendo–

Billy y Dan: O.o

Las chicas y Joe: felicidades Alice

Fin…

**||Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ||**

Yo: Quizás exagere un poco espero que les haya gustado

Masquerade: ¿un poco? ¬¬

Yo: ok pero eso se debe a que cuando escribi ese final, tenia 15 años y ahora ya tengo 18 D: vaya 3 más de 3 años haciendo este fics, si lo notarón el final esta escrito de 2 fromas diferentes la forma de novela [no se como se llame] y la forma tipo "obra de teatro" xD

Masquerade: no sabe como rayos se llaman esos estilos de escritura, discúlpenla

Yo: Bueno y eso se debe a que primero escribi el inicio y el final solo me faltaba lo de en medio, por eso me tarde tanto en publicarlo, y como dije, termine el fic antes de que terminara el 2013 TwT tengo que admitir que este año fue UNICO ya que me entere de muchas cosas e_e [el gobierno esta haciendo un complot para vender el petróleo Méxicano] por hay que decirle que no a la privatización de PEMEX!

Masquerade: Estela te equivocaste de discurso u¬¬

Yo: ups lo siento xD –buscando entre un montón de hojas el discurso- listo. Con esto les deseo a todos los escritores, que tengan un feliz fin de año, espero que hayan tenido una linda navidad. A veces en la mesa de navidad vemos espacios vacios de seres queridos que ya no están con nosotros, pero hay que recordar que siempre están en nuestro corazón, que no toda la felicidad esta en lo material, que si no digas "no tengo nada que darle" dales un abrazo y una sonrisa. Que ponerse la ropa de un color en específico y al revés no hará que ganes dinero a menos que sea una apuesta. Que no existen personas que no les gusta leer, que simplemente no han encontrado el libro adecuado, y muchas cosas más. Seguiria escribiendo pero ya no siento mis dedos TwT

Masquerade: es que estamos a 7°C con sensació no estamos acostumbrados al frio

Yo: pero a pesar de eso me gusta el frio. Espero poder continuar pronto con mis demás fics: "La promesa" "Esto es amor o solo una linda amistad" y solo de esos me acuerdo. Si quieren buscarme les daré una pista "La caballera y la lira son inseparables" si no pus ya nos leeremos luego. Saludos a todas las escritoras. Feliz fin del 2013 y feliz inicio del 2014.

.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?

Estelaluna&Masquerade**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**

"ADOPTA Y SALVA UNA VIDA"


End file.
